Angel of Darkness
by 20 Percent Awesomer
Summary: After year's of mental and physical scar's your favortie Brit personfication's mask shattered. What become's of him? Can a certain self-proclaimed hero save his sanity? All these clue's and some nation's get closer to the answer. But will everthing collaspe in the end? Based of off Britain's abuse in the show and fandom. Warning: Grimdark, depressing, gorey, self-hurt/self-hate
1. Hanging By a Thread, Prologue

_**Angel of Darkness**_

_**Chapter One: Hanging by a Thread, Prologue **_

_Warning:____Grim dark, may have some self-hate/self hurting. Very deep and sad._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :'(._

_T for some serious langue._

**Reviews are like gifts! I love gifts * My birthday is coming up, I am turning 12! * I am a young writer so give me some slack critics! I really am a happy person but for some reason I am really good at dark stories. I am like the Mother Russia of the real world ^J^ Strangely enough I added some humor in. :P **

**0ooooooo0ooooooo0ooooooo**

Britain's P.O.V

I was so warm, so happy. I was in a lush warm field of all various kinds of flowers. All the little stems danced in the soft breeze. A large weight was lifted off my shoulders. I allowed myself to flop onto the grass and roll around. I could imagine what people would think if I did this is front of them. I picked up a poppy seed flower, I twirled it around in my fingers. The little plant seems to whisper "Britain, Britain." I laughed at this, I haven't laughed in a long time and this felt amazing to do so.

The flower was doing a great job of talking to me. "I never thought a flower could talk."

"That's what you all think." The little poppy seed flower shook it's petals as if it was a human shaking his or her head.

"And who is this _all_ you speak of?" I asked.

"Nations, humans, you name it, they think we are just brainless scraps of green and yellow." It replied, its leave's droop's a little.

"Well I never thought flowers could talk but I never thought them as brainless scraps." I said gently, stroking its petals.

"If I could I would do something for you kind sir, but atlas I am just a plant." The flower once again drooped its petals.

"It is fine. You don't have to do any thing." I said, keeping modesty in mind.

"The least I can do is give you this." The little flower reached out of no where and pulled up a long strand of red yard.

"Er, thanks but em, what is it for?" I smiled, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Oh sir, it's for here" The tiny plant tapped on my forehead.

"Ow, why are you tapping my head so hard, ow." I said loudly. The flower sighed and spoke in a French accent.

"Angleterre, get up, your sleeping though le meeting."

I opened my eyes to reveal a long, blonde, wavy, hairded frenchman waving a hand in my face.

"Bloody frog, remove your hand from my personal area." I growled, narrowing my eyes.

"Idiot Angleterre, voys avez dormi pendant la moitie de la reunion" * Silly England, you have slept though half of the meeting * France stated in a matter a fact tone.

"Number one, I don't speak French, number two, **remove your hand out of my face or I **_**will**_** bite it off**." I sat up and firmly pushed France's head away.

"Ow Angleterre, why do you have to be so mean?" The blue eyed frog, pouted.

"Because I am not an annoying frog that creep's the hell out of everyone." I replied.

"Well at least I have friends." France said snobbishly.

I heard people laughing at that. I sighed angrily. He had a point. It was true, I was… What did America call it? Forever alone? Oh, bloody hell I don't care. I stood up, in my chair, and calmly walked away. One young, maid came up to me and offered a tray of scones. "Would you like one Mr. Britain?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, thank you, child" I graciously took one of the bake goods.

"Look's like Iggy finally has friend." The whole room shook with laughter. I then, ditched my calm act and stormed out of the room but was interrupted when some one tripped me.

"Sorry, didn't see you there aru." China held his palm to his mouth, trying to not laugh out loud.

I shifted and got up. I looked China straight in the eye. "**Fuck. You.**"

Then I coolly left the room, of course they were still laughing but at least I gave them a little surprise. After I shut the heavy wooden doors behind my mask fell off. I started crying and running for the restroom. I opened the door and to my relief no one was in here. I sank to the floor, sobbing. Why am I so pathetic? I cradled my head in my hands and leaned against the clean, white walls.

I felt something then prick my skin; I looked at my hidden pocket in my sweater held a pocket knife, for emergencies. But then, this **was** a emergencies. I rolled up my sleeve and turned over my arm to the softer side. I dug around in my pocket and finally pulled it out. I ran my fingers though the cool hand and opened it to show a shiny, well cleaned, blade. I eagerly started rising the blade with steaming hot water. I waited until the blade was hot enough to burn skin. I picked up the little, helpful, tool and positioned it over the soft side of my skin and I started making thin straight lines from my wrist, up.

I madly smiled at this. And then I accidently jabbed myself with my knife. Eventually, crimson blood was splattered all over the floor. This red liquid has drowned my sleeve, pants and everything else. Then I heard a voice.

"_Enjoying yourself _poppet?" I heard a cheerful voice rang though the blood covered room.

"You could say." I replied with no sarcasm what so ever.

"That's nice~ would you like a cupcake?" The voice asked.

"No." I answered curtly.

"You can just say no thank you, geez. You really need to lighten up." The voice said cheerfully.

"Oliver, I am not the one who have friends who kill people." I flipped my pocket knife back into its handle.

"Well I thought you didn't _**have any friends**_." Oliver snarled, losing the cheer in his voice.

That's it. I screamed and punch the air which then hit the mirror. The mirror collided with my knuckles and the thin piece of glass instantly shattered.

Dear Lord, I was a mess. Blood, glass, tears, were all over me. Luckily for me, I had magic. All it took was a flick of my wand and all of the crimson mess was gone.

Wait… I looked at my wand, unlike it's usually gold, happy, star form it was turning black at the edges and the stick part was already gray.

"What the bloody hell?" I examined it my hand. I creased my brows. This was not good, it meant something really fucking terrible is going to happen.

I sighed and stuffed it back in my huge pockets and regained my cool once I stepped out of the bathroom. I idly strolled to the front lobby and grabbed my leather jacket. I know. Why would a gentleman wear a jacket? Because I feel like it smartass.

I slide my jacket sleeves over my arms and shoulders. I grabbed my British symbolized handkerchief and tied it around my neck. I walked out to my car. My prized Lamborghini reventon. It was customized designed to looks like a giant British flag. That was the only thing people were jealous about, my car. I know sad right? I hopped in and turned on the engine. I was just about to drive away from this sick place when I saw a dirty blonde headed teenager with a cowlick was walking towards me.

I sighed heavily and rolled down my window.

"Bloody hell America, what do you want?!" I half heartily yelled.

"Come on, Iggy, people just joking there. Please come back..." He pleaded at me with his sky blue eyes.

"Hell, no." I said shortly

"Please~" He did his puppy dog face and reached in my car and gently held my hand.

"Oh fuck no, not this." I slapped away his hand.

"What the-" He stammered.

"Listen America, _**don't play with peoples hearts. **_**Heart's **_**aren't toys.**_" I rolled up my window and pushed on the pedal which sped me away from the boy.

America, or US of the A would you American's can him, he just stood there, sulking.

I sighed and put my hand in my pocket. Whoa… Is there something is there? I reached deeper and pulled at long piece of red yarn out. Upon, examining it I notice that it was ripped tangled, hanging by just mere fluff's. Then another rip appeared. I felt a snap in my head.

"The hell?" I put it away in my pocket, but in reality I really understood what it meant.

…

…

…

My mind was hanging by a thread.

**I hoped you enjoyed my half done master piece. Please leave a present, a slice of fav and follow the author and story, and please give me a nice cup of reviews. Once school comes around, I will be very busy but I hope I will still get your nice presents . Btw if you knew who Oliver was before Iggy said his name good for you! You get this virtual watermelon.**

**Forever Awesome, **

**Kick Ass Happy,**

**Hannah L. Smith ^J^**

*** play's awesome mission impossible music ***


	2. Welcome to The Club

_**Angel of Darkness**_

_**Chapter 2: Welcome To The Club**_

_Warning: Scary _o_3_o,_depressing, self hate/self hurt, and Grim dark. Contains One sided UsUk and 2pAmerica and 1pEngland UsUk. Also much blood and gore in this one._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…. _;3;

T for massive amounts of swearing and sexual content in this chapter, not quite M * Because I am freaking 11 lol *

**Wow, 68 views, 2 fav's, and four follower's in one night. I am impressed with you guys! I love those slices of fav's and follows! But I am still waiting for a cup of reviews cause I am thirsty. I became one with Brother ( s ) Kirkland on Youtube. Lol. Russia is going to be so~ jelly! ^J^ **

**Oh and the sang below is called INSaNITY and it is made by Voclaid * Sorry if I spelt it wrong DX * p.s heres the link to the freaking AMAZING song! Watch it if you want to get a good idea of Britains feelings.**

** watch?v=jhdIu-oDHVU&list=RD02is1e58yooq0**

**Oooo0ooooo0oooooo0**

"_Everything is said and done_

_Everyone has had their fun_

_Time to make my exit_

_From this Fairytale"_

**Ooooo0ooooo0ooo0oo**

The guy with the cowlicks P.O.V :_3_

I impatiently rapped my pencil on the table. I _**really**_ wanted to get out of here. This dumb meeting is boring the living _heck_ out of me. I just want to jump out of one of the windows, I am so freaking bored. Just when I was ready to die of complete and utter boredom, the blonde and strict speaker asked something that caught my ear. "One last zhing before I conclude zhe meeting, has anyone seen Britian?" I lifted up my head and stretched. "Speaking of that, I haven't seem him in a few months." Japan knitted his eyebrows together as if he was trying to remember the last time he had seen the strange nation.

"Moi too, it seems are sweet Iggy has abandoned us.." France stated as he twirled his hair around his finger's.

"I wonder if it has to do with the meeting a couples of months ago, I feel very sad… Maybe I can make him pasta when he returns!" Italy piped up.

"I feel bad that we tripped and laughed at him aru." China

I felt my hope rise in my chest, maybe if I can convince them, I can throw an awesome party for the Brit. Hahaha! It will be so amazing! And, I, America, the hero is the one behind it all. He will have to go out with me! Maybe I can add some of his favorite music, bands * NOT 1D *, foods, and maybe even invite some of his friends! Sexy girls in bunny suits! Wait, wait, I am getting off topic.

"I shouldn't have called him friendless. Peut-etre, that was too harsh. " France sighed.

Then, that idiot friend of mine waltzed in and ruined everything.

"I am so sorry; zat the Limey Jerk never had an awesome glass of MoonShine!" Prussia declared as he took a swing of the alcohol.

The room erupted with laughter.

Luckily, him and Japan were the only one's loyal enough not to laugh.

"Is their any straight 40 once thing of vodka somewhere? Da?" Russia asked with complete innocence in his voice.

Most of the nations jaw hit the floor.

Prussia flinched and didn't reply.

"How the hell do you intend on drinking that idiota? Romano yelled, his words laced with vemon. For the sake of the cussing nation Spain quickly, apologized for Romano and some how managed to shut him up.

Somehow a bottle of straight vodka appeared in front of Russia. But, it wasn't magic. Nope, it was Belarus.

"…Thanks.." Then Russia drank the whole thing in a few gulps.

All Hell broke loose and the Brit's scenario was all forgotten. Completely.

I gritted my teeth. I was just about to get them to throw kick ass party with them and score a date.

That was it. If they weren't helping, _I_ would do it myself. I stood up from and table and stormed off. Some of the nations stared at awe, due to the fact I never do this. I opened the heavy oak doors and slammed it shut. I then jogged down the hall, to get to my car and drive to the airport, but I was stopped in the process because some idiot got in my way and decided to be a and trip me.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" I gruffly yelled at the unknown person.

"Ay, sorry fella, didn't see you there." A cheerful but heavy Scottish ascent said.

I shakily got onto my knees.

"Didn't see me? Didn't see me!? You son of a- Wait is that Scotland!?" I asked surprised.

"The one and only." Scotland pulled him up.

"Heh, heh, why are you here? You never come to meetings." I stuttered awkwardly

"Well, I heard the news about my lovely little brother locking himself in his house. I, Wales, and Ireland suppose that he may be in a depression again." He said in a concerned tone.

"BWHAHAAHHA~ YOU GUY'S CONCERNED ABOUT BRITAIN?! BWHAHAHA! You actually like the limey asshole? HAHAHAH- Smack! I felt intense pain in my right cheek as the Scots man's palm collided with my face.

"Don't. Ever. Speak. That. Way. About. My brother. UNDERSTOOD?" Scotland than coolly collected himself and walked away to presumably find his brothers.

Then and there I felt my cowlick droop. I was such a fucking horrible person… Saying that about my future boyfriend? Fuck.

I sighed and rose to my feet. I really need to think before I speak. And maybe stop covering the fact up that I like the UK. What the hell was I thinking!? Well, I mean his brothers see pretty heartless but really just cover it up. I idly dragged myself outside to my car.

This was going to be a LONG drive to the airport.

0ooooo0ooooo0oooo0oooo0

Britain's P.O.V

At Iggy's House

I laid my head onto the soft material laced around Allan's neck. I gradually let him warp a arm around me.

"Let's see~ Don't you have channel number 666? I want to see what's really on." Allan said bored and slightly annoyed.

"No you idiot, I only have, about maybe fifty channels…." I said, mentally facepalming for calling him idiot.

As a result he unwrapped his arm from my neck and hit me, **hard**, in a tender spot.

I squeaked and curled up in a protective ball.

"Your lucky I didn't use my baseball bat for that." He whispered in my ear.

Then, god damn it, the most fucking embarrassing shit happen.

"Oh~ Sexy action!" A little but demon toned kid squeled.

"WHAT BLOODLY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" I screamed and picked up the reddish brown's man spiked covered base ball bat and threw it with all my might.

Unfortunately, for the raven haired teen the bat him, hard, right in the stomach, and a squirt of blood trailed though the air.

"Owowowwowowwowowwo~" The young kid with a white hoodie and black slacks howled in pain. "I am so fucking telling Slendy!"

At that Moment Allan ran over and picked up the bat and held it to his face. "If you TRY and tell you will get your pretty smiley face ruined Jeffery."

"Sigh, you guy's are NO fun." Jeff quickly hopped out the window before anyone could say another word.

"You okay, sweet cheeks? Hey…? Dumbass, I am talking to you!" Allan yelled at me.

But. That felt so good. Watching the crimson matter splattered onto the ground below, the shrieks of pain, it was such a crazy feeling. My eye started twitching, I dismissed it. Then I started shaking, once again, I dismissed it. But then I started laughing insanely. But I shook my head.

"NOPE, NOPE, NOT THAT, NOPE, SHO, STAY WAY SHADOWS, NOT GONNA LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY!" I started flailing and twitching.

"Jesus fucking Christ Arthur, get a hold of yourself." Allan started shaking me back and fourth.

"HEHEHEHEHE~" I laughed hysterically.

"God dammit!" Al then balled up his fist and socked me in the jaw.

I felt a ear splitting crack his my head, has he took out one of my teeth and probadly fractured my chin.

Surprising enough it felt good. I wanted more.

" D-do it again. P-please." I asked between moments of spitting out blood and hacking up pieces of some of my shattered teeth.

"Wow! You are so much funnier than Oliver! Of course I will do it! Only~ If you admit who's your master~?" Allan asked semi-cheerfully with a tone of coldness to it.

" … You are." I said insanely. Still twitching in unnatural postions.

"Good boy." The red eyed demon purred and ran his fingers though my sunshine blonde, yet so dull locks of hair. He winded him his fist and punched me so hard in the stomach that I threw up onto the floor, which was already a mess from blood and fragments of teeth and possibly bone.

"Fuck! You got it my shoes you worthless bitch!" Without any regret, Allan picked up his bat and heavily swung towards the my side. A huge wave of blood splattered on the wall, the floor, and everything in it's path. I flopped onto the floor as soon as the impart lands on my now throbbing side.

"I am sorry." I could only spit out those words before hacking up a whirl pool of dark red liquid.

"That's NOT enough." Allan replied curtly. But instead of hitting me again with his homemade weapon, he strolled over to the cabinet and took out one large and very well polished knife. He whistled some sort of demonic tune and hummed over to me and crouched to my level.

"When that Jeff kids comes over and see's you cut a smile into your ugly face like him, you are really going to get it. Now open." Allan ordered.

I had no way out of this so I groggily opened my mouth.

Allan put a strong hand on my forehead and began sawing my cheek away from the inside of my mouth. The metallic taste of blood hit my taste buds and I had the temptation of spitting it out but that would get me in trouble. Instead of acting out in pain and making Al pissed off, I smartly moaned as if I was enjoying this.

"Don't tell me your fucking enjoying getting a damn smile craved in to your face!" Allan growled viciously.

I nodded.

The demon threw down the knife which stabbed me in the hand.

"Well, at least you're lucky enough that you don't look so much like that teen. It's look like your permanent smile is much more, thin and demonic.. I think that looks sexy on you, fugly freak." Allan punched me in the arm, hard enough to make a bruise.

I looked up to see something falling onto my lap. It was the piece of yarn the flower gave me expect it was black and twisted and.. It was hanging by one piece of fluff. Allan smirked and picked it up. He tore it to shreds. I jolted and foamed at the mouth, it was simply too much to bear. He destroyed my sanity, my representation of purity.

"Well, it looks like you are no more such a innocent little soul now. You are a cold hearted killer….

….

…

…

"Welcome to the club Artie."

**Whoa! That was pretty dramatic! Save Arthur/Britain/England/Uk now! By donating a simple amount of only ONE REVIEW or even ON FAV OR FOLLOWER on the author or story, can SAVE Iggy's life. So donate now! :D**

**Heh, I really enjoy writing this. O_O **

**That was Mother Russia Side Talking, please don't listen to her.**

**But if you check out more of my fan fics~ You will see that angst and horror is kinda my thing. That and making parody's of MLP songs. I am also decent at writing creeypasta's and scary stories. I am also well known for my awesome poems and artwork! Yeyayayaaya * My laugh * I am 20 percent awesomer in ten seconds to make Italy say pasta! =**_3= _

**Forever Awesome,**

**Kick Ass Happy.**

**Hannah .L Smith**

*** play's awesome mission impossible music ***


	3. Black, White, Red And Gray?

_**Angel of Darkness**_

_**Chapter 3, Black, White, and Red… And Gray?**_

_Warning: Grimdark, self-hate/self-hurt, gore and massive amounts of blood, possible character death._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Hetalia but I do own my OC Rhode Island and Alaska and Kekio…_

**Well, I looks like this chapter isn't really coming on time.. Sorry about that ****, but I was taking a vacation. BLAME. MY. MOTHER. I have a funny story to tell, I woke up this morning, with America's cowlick! XD No, seriously it was at the corner of my hair, it was a few hairs bunched together, that was standing up and REFUSED to be brushed down. Then, I took a shower… ;3; Poor cowlick died a horrible death.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Remember, this is the link to the fruking awesome song.**

**watch?v=jhdIu-oDHVU**

**Hey what's this refence at the middle of this chapter? If you get it right. You Get this Golden Apple! Seriously try and guess what anime refence this has in it. I will give you a hint: It has letter's in the Title. Good hint eh?**

0oooo0oooo0oooo0ooo

_My departure was foreseen_

_From the very beginning_

_Assume life of Insanity_

_Goodbye_

0oooo0oooo0oooooo0oo

Britain's P.O.V

I flickered my eyes open to find myself still lying on the floor. I grazed over the mess of my kitchen. Damn, it was a mess. I sat up, surprisingly my heeling power's that all nations possessed already had token care of my nasty wounds. I shakily got onto my feet and reached for my wand that was on the table next to me. I know what your thinking, why didn't I use it when Al was torturing me? Well, it's because I enjoy self hurt. I swear to god if some one call's me emo, I am going to rip off their head. Anyways enough with the fourth wall breaking, I reached for my wand only to realize… My wand wasn't a wand. It was a long storm gray staff, with a black skull at the end. The skull looked much like one of a human and it has red eyes.

I laughed. It was so… Beautiful.. It is perfect. I picked it up, studying the most tinniest details. I twirled the staff in my hands and stopped it by slamming it on the ground. The skull eye's lit up. That's how to active it…? I guess so then.

I knew what I was going to use this for. I dragged myself up the stairs. Completely forget about the blood covered kitchen. I stumbled into my room.

"What took you so long?" Oliver asked arm's crossed, standing in the mirror.

"None of your concern." I replied shortly.

"Uh, huh. Anywho what would you like dear?" Oliver asked. He blew his unnaturally blonde hair out of his face, revealing his blue iris's with spec's of pink in it.

"Your bowtie." I said.

"Hahah, seriously?" The insane killer toned down a bit after I asked my question.

"I was joking." I gave him a wide smile.

Oliver raised one brow at this.

"What happened to your face..?"

"Life." I ended with a giggle.

"Er. I wasn't expecting this." Oliver worried silently.

"I was. But enough of kidding around, I need a favor." I said picked up the knife next to me and playing around with it in my hands.

"That is..?" Oliver uncrossed his arms.

"Well, I need a weapon." I said studying the tool in my hands.

".. What … For?" He asked shocked.

"**Payback**." I laughed insanely.

Oliver stared wide eyes at me.

"Okey.. Dokey.. Lokey." Oliver disappeared from sight.

I was staring back at my own reflection.

I had noticed my once sunshine blonde hair was now dull and fray.

My once vivid emerald green eyes were now lifeless and free of any joy.

My skin was ghastly pale and I had bags beneath my eyes.

"God damn it, stop staring at me!" I kicked the mirror angrily.

I repeatedly slashed at the mirror with the back handle of my knife.

"WHY. WON'T. YOU LEAVE ?!" I screamed at the mirror.

"Whoa, there buddy, keep calm and make war not pasta." A tan brown haired Italian with a dark brown military uniform said sarcastically. The young man had red-pinkish eyes and has a small brown hat with a small black feather on it.

"… What do you want?"

"I have come to give you your weapons you requested for. I am glad you joined the dark side. Did you know we have cookies?" The Italian ended with a dark chuckle.

".. Wonderful. May I ask what Oliver gave me Feli?" I returned the sarcastic remark.

"Fine, be a bitch, here's your damn axe's, bastardo!" * Feli * roughly shoved the twin double headed axe's into me, bypassing the mirror and breaking the fourth wall.

"Gracias." I studied the axe's. The two were both gray at the head with a black handle, both were nicely craved and had red skull's emblazing the bottom of the staff.

"Don't speak my maldito laugne unless you want to die!" The demon eyed man took out a asssmant of pocket knifes.

"I am so scared." I swung the two axe's over my shoulder.

The italian swiftly threw a knife at me, i hit it back with a swish of my left axe.

"Ow, you idiot, don't use me to block!" The axe scolded me.

I dropped the zxe's out of pure terrror.

"Um, i forgot to tell you.. This weapons are a little strange and time to time they turn into humans..." Feli sheathed his knife and pattted them away back in who-knows-where.

"Well, the more the merrier." I widedly smiled at the two weapons lying on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep on smiling you insane freak." One of the two axe's said roughly.

"Me, insane!? Good heavens no." I laughed madly.

"Wow. You need medical help." Feli said shcoked.

"I am not the one in the mirror am I?" I said smartly.

"UGH, DAMN BASTARD!" The man stormed off and disappeared from sight.

I turned to the tool's lying on the floor.

"So, are you happy to be here?"

"Hell, no". The two said at the same time.

"... Like everyone else..." I murrmered as I opened my closet. I picked out my black suit and white dress shirt, as well as a red tie and a white pair of gloves.

"Why are you dressing up?" The axe's asked.

"Special occasion." I repiled as walked into the bathroom to change.

"For what?" One of the weapons asked.

"Death." I unbutton my shirt and slided the snow white shirt over my head.

"Da fuck?" The two said at the same time.

"Sigh, you two are quite idioctic if you don't know what I have you guy's for." I stepped into my suit and slid on my gloves.

"I ain't a guy bitach." A axe exclaimed loudly.

"Refrian from calling me that, if you want to keep your tounge." I tied the silky red tie around my neck.

The two tool's went slient as i stepped out of the restroom.

"Hm. Am i missing something?" I asked.

"A fadora." One of them repiled quietly.

"Great idea!" I said as I looked though my wardobe and found a black fadora with white lace surounding it.

"So, your like all creepy and killer now, so can we do something now?" The girl axe asked bored.

"Patience. I need one more thing." I picked up my staff and tapped myself with it.

Now this would usaully tranform me into my Super Self, AKA Angel Me. But something strang happened.. Instead of having my ridiclously fluffy wings, I had sharp, leathery, wings that were black and red. Instead of have my perfect flowing hair my hair turned a unnartual raven black and my eye's turned a shade of blood red. My halo that floated above my head was replaced with sharp black and red horns that broke though my hat. My skin turned as white as snow and my ear's are now sharp and pointy like a elf's.

The axe's started clapping. How was that even freaking possible? I do not know.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I dropped my staff in shock. Why... Was... I ...

In the mirror instead of reflecting my new and improved look I saw myself as my normal Angel self but I had serval hole's, wounds, and scratches near my heart. I looked gray, literally. Nothing was white just gray, light gray, and storm gray. The creature laid a blood smeared hand on the glass and then it disappered.

"What are you staring at ex-blondie?" The two weapons asked at the same time.

Some how, I- I mean **he**, manged to leave a bloodly imprint on the glass.

"O-oh um, nothing..." I said quickly wiping the blood of with my sleeve.

"Er, let's go now." I picked up the two and opened the window.

"So, who's on your killing spree first?" One of the two asked.

"... Maybe one of the Axis. Not Japan of course but the rest bother's me." I stared into the purple orange sky. The orange sun was slowly setting and letting the moon come in. I looked up to see the stars and some thin clouds hanging around .

"Whatever you want boss." The twins sighed.

I open my wings and jumped out the window and soared into the sky. Werid... Why am i going so fast?

I was going so fast i had to sqint to see where i was going . Luckly I doged a very large oak tree. I rose high and higher. Soon, i was numb from the attuide and cold.

"How long does it take to get to thier house!?" The guy axe yelled though the wind.

"Well the speed i am going maybe about four hours."

The two groaned.

"How will you not die from the cold?"

"Remeber, I am a nation i can't die from nartual cause's."

"So how do you suppose to kill the ... Axis?"

"Well, it might be hard, but with you two, it may only take twenty to fourty stirkes. I am sure not even are healing can keep up with that."

"Holy crap... We are going to be tired. You better make good food."

"Oh trust me, I _make_ wonderful food." I laughed but shut my mouth so i wouldn't choke on a bug.

"Um, okay?" The axe's said confused.

"Hey you saw something the mirror didn't you?" The female axe asked.

"Well that was random." The male axe said stupidly.

...

...

...

...

"... I saw black, white, red.. And gray."

**I AM FIANLLY DONE~ I hope this was long enough! Probadly not lol. I tried though. Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I got a awesome air brush tattoo of a devil girl! Awesome! Oh, guess what i saw a fellow hetalian at the fair! I was talking to my sister about how UsUk is my fav ship then a person and line said to her friend "Pastaaaaaaa~" and I turned around and she had a bag with Prussia on it and i was wearing my Iggy pin on my shirt and we high fived each other and talked about Hetalia for awhile on till it was my turn to go on the rollar coster. I got her number now. Kids, that's how you make friends XD!**

**Okay sadly, some one in the Axis is going to die, because i am a horrible person. Please leave a review and say who you WANT to keep ALIVE. The Axis member *including Prussia, Spain, and Romano* who gets the least amount of votes will die :(. I am sorry but if you don't choose i will have to pick myself i doubt people will like it. Please forgive me for being so evil. ;3;. And no, Iggy is not going to kill France! :O I may be a UsUk fan but i will NOT sink that low.**

**Sorry for death and despair.**

**Forever Awesome**

**Kick Ass Happy**

**Hannah L. Smith**

**WAIT! I AM FORGETTING SOMETHING!**

***play's awesome mission impossible music ***

**Ah, that's better.**


	4. Paint it Red

_**Angel of Darkness**_

_**Chapter Four: Paint It Red**_

_**Prussia: Live: 1 Death: 1**_

_**Germany: Live: 1 Death: ?**_

_**Italy: Live: 1 Death:?**_

_**Romano: Live: 2 Death: ?**_

_**Spain: Live: 2 Death: ?**_

**The Death Winner is….**

**Due to not many vote's I choose randomly ….**

**Issssssss…. Issssssssss…..**

**Spondge Bob! Congrat's! Not really, I am so, so sorry, but I picked Italy.. ;3;**

**I truly am a horrible person.**

**Hate me. **

**Okay if you catch the hidden anime refence, your OC get's to be in the next chapter! This one is a hard one. Thank you so much, and yes Guest Arite, will find his light. * or Death, I SAID NOTHING~***

**And Yes this is dark. **

**It's my specialty. **

**Mwhaaha. ^J^**

**Okay I will stop being a idiot.**

**I will call Iggy Arthur due to many of my wonderful reviewer's calling him that but he will still be Iggy to me!**

**After this chapter the lyric's will get darker and some chapter's may be darker than other, like this one, Also there is mutiable refence's in this chapter if you spot them all you get this cookie! But remember try and spot the big one. Hint: Something to do with angels.**

_Dismclaimer's: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXPECT STORY! _

_Warning's: Super GrimDark, intense gore, insane Artie, and scary image's :(_

**0ooooo0oooo0ooooo0**

_Hello, nice to meet you, you seem familiar._

_Have we talked before?_

_Goodbye, sweetie, nice to see you,_

_Haven't talked in a while._

**0ooooo0oooooooooo0**

Arthur's P.O.V

"Hey, hey, hey You um- UK, can we call you something else your name is akward." One of the axe's asked.

….

….

….

"Just call me by my human name you wanker." I said loudly though the wind.

"That is?" The boy one asked.

I mentally slapped myself.

"Arthur." I replied shortly.

"What a dorky name." The axe's stated in harmony.

"I will drop one of you if you don't shut the fuck up ." I yelled extremely loud.

"Then, you won't have symmetry." The girl axe said shakily.

"Why do I care about symmetry?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." The guy one said quickly.

"So now that you know my name, may I know yours?" I asked monotone in my voice.

"My name, is Hidari, pleasure to me you psychopath." The female one greeted rudely.

"My name, is Migi, don't forget it, freak." The male one said roughly.

"Yeah, yeah love you guy's too." I turned around and gave them a twisted smile.

"Turn your head around. Your going to bump into a tree." The two said in union.

So, with that. I became one with talking weapons.

I felt my wing's start to freeze. 'Shit !'

This isn't good.

"Er, we are expecting some turbulence. So, hang loose." I said madly and let myself drop.

"YOU FREAK~" They screamed in terror.

"Heheheh. This is fun~" I twirled around.

" THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" They skrieked.

"Madness." I said calmly.

Italy's P.O.V

The whiff of the delicious aroma would knock anybody out who decided to walk in the kitchen. For, I am in the kitchen. I boiled down the long stand's of wheat and slowly turned my wooden spoon around in the pasta. I then, set the stove on a low shimmer and returned to my pasta sauce. I seasoned it right with salt, pepper, basil, raw, chopped garlic, and a hint of rosemary.

After I was half way done, a tall, blonde, German with slicked back hair and stern blue eye's walked in with his pajama's. This was my favorite person in the world. Germany.

"Italy!? It's almost eleven, why the hell are you making pasta!?" Germany shouted angrily.

"Ve~ Pasta is amazing." I replied shortly, paying attention to my pasta.

"Italy, what am I going to do with you?" Germany asked, slumping down at the kitchen table.

"Kill me and send me to a afterlife set in a high school!" I replied happily as I scooped out the pasta into a bowl and drizzled some warm sauce on. I repeated the same thing but in a larger bowl.

"Oh, dear lord, not Japan's silly cartons again." Germany face palmed into the table.

"Pasta?" I gestured a bowl to him.

"Ja." The german's voice was muffled by the table.

I set the smaller bowl next to the…. Strange Germany…..

Germany then took his head up.

"You forgot a fork." Germany sighed

"I wasn't the one who served it." Germany stated.

"Ve~ but your eating my food." Germany rolled his eyes and got up go get some utensil's.

Just, then and their I heard screaming.

"Holy mother of Pizza, someone is ouside!" I ran outside, completely forgetting my coat and shoe's and just simply getting my white flag. If I only knew…. This was the last time I ever ate pasta… On Earth at least.

Arthur's P.O.V

I saw him out of the corner of my eye. This wasn't what I planned but Italy was quite annoying and weak, he we would take a nap quite soon. A nap that DIDN'T end.

With the last of my strength, I flew on top a thick, branch. I had a very tough time, closing my wings.

Hidari and Migi were panting.

"Don't. Scare. Us." They didn't need to say anything less, anything more.

I nodded my head and took them out of my belt. I gripped them firmly and hopped onto the ground, landing on two legs. I stood up and stretched my back.

"Hey boss, can we go into human form now, my body is stiff." Migi said, seeming to be in pain.

"Yeah, yeah just be bloody quiet." I said plopping onto the ground and stretched out my legs.

Their was a light flash and the two were identical gray head twin's with blood red eyes. The only thing telling the two apart was the female's black skirt and the length of the two's hair.

"Ah, it's nice to stretch." Hidari lolled her head to one side then the other.

"Well not for long, I can hear that pasta loving, fool stomping all the way from here." I got up quickly.

"Weapon mode again? Do you even know what to do with us? We are not human." The two said together at the same time.

"Just get into fucking weapon mode so I don't lash out and kill one of you." I snapped at them.

The two twins's sighed and transformed into axe's. I quickly grabbed them and dove into the shadows.

Italy's P.O.V

I ran threw the thin trees, frantically looking around for what crashed or was crying in pain.

"Ve~ Hello, anyone here!?" I yelled, scared out of my mind.

I started walking more quietly, something wasn't quite right. I waved my white flag around slowly. I carefully observed the setting around me, but I noticed something out of place.. I snuck over to the area I saw…. Those glowing red eyes... I poked a bush with my flag.

"Come out, I won't hurt you. Unless your name is Slender Man I won't unleash my Germany on you." I said semi-seriously.

"Me? Slender? Please. I am much too weak to be him." A British ascent came from the bush.

"Eh? Britain..? What are you do- VE~ I started waving my flag around frantically as I saw…. Him? It.

It had blood red eyes and raven black hair, pale skin and a demonic smile. I had impossibly thick eyebrows and… Black and red wing's and horns…. This English imposter wielded two double-headed axe's in his hands.

"Hullo, Italy? How. Are. You. _Doing_?" He laughed insanely, twirling the weapons in my fingers.

"VE~ GERMAN- I was cut off as a axe abruptly sliced threw my shoulder. I immediately fell to the ground. Then another axe was cut deep into my skin, this time in my back. The mad man repeated this process again and again and again. Finally, my healing powers couldn't keep up with the massive amount of blood loss and wounds.

"_Going so soon? I thought we were __**just getting to the fun**_." The man presses the one of the axe's slowly against my forehead. The skin around it was being torn apart by the sharp blade. I squirmed away but was held back as he grabbed the top of my head and dragged me back.

He once again presses the blade to my skull. Then, I let out a high-pitch scream of utter agony. I felt the weapon creak against my skull, begging to get in.

"Am I still _so scary?_ All I wanted was to be your _**friend**_!" He presses harder.

I could feel the cracking ring though my skull.

"PLEEEEEEEAASSSSEEEEE!" Was all I could muster.

"Too bad, Germany is not here to save you. _**Such a shame.**_" He then pushed for force into my head.

Finally my skull shattered and the axe was buried deep though my head.

…

…

…

…

Germany lied.

TimeSkip to Germany's P.O.V

I trudged out in the cold, crisp night. The auburn Italian with a stubborn curl and rarely seen honey-colored eye's has been missing for two hours. I have gotten so worried I woke up my brother and called Romano, Spain, and Japan for help. Of course Romano yelled at me for being a useless potato bastard. Japan was surely coming and god-know's-about Spain.

I sighed. What good friends I had. All I really loved was that cowardly but handsome Italian.

I swear to god if anything happened I am going to stick my head in a hole and scream.

I heard a loud flapping noise and looked up to see a large, dark figure, rising over the land and soaring off.

Wow. That's a very large bird.

I was a fool.

I casually walked into a clearing with a few shrubbery and tree's.

The smell of blood hit my nose like a rocket.

Blood?

Italy.

Missing.

Far-distant screaming.

"Oh shit, not Slenderman!" I ran full force into the clearing and tripped over something, splattering a sticky liquid all over me.

I squinted closely in the moonlight and saw that it was fresh, blood. I looked over to what I tripped over.

I screamed, I screamed like I never screamed before.

It was Italy, a mangled, bloody, chopped up version of Italy.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

I was just a nightmare. I pinched myself.

No. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no.

It hurt.

No! No! No! No! No! No! No!

I looked over to Italy's corpse and saw a blood written letter.

NO! NO! NO! NIEN! IMPOSSIBLE! FUCKING NO WAY!

The note read:

_To Whom who Read's,_

_My first victim, My first act of revenge,_

_You may be joining him soon,_

_You will all pay for the year's of misery I have felt,_

_YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD._

_Signed,_

_The UK._

America's P.O.V

Ugh, traffic was horrible, the blinding lights and honking taxi's made myself devolve a bad headache. The searing pain I felt, the burn in my heart, still thinking about my precious Iggy. I sighed, no way was his brother's going to let me date him now, that damn France has him all wrapped around his fingers. Then, I got a phone call.

" Mother Fucker I am Awesome, No your not Dude, don't lie!" I realized this was the ring tone for Prussia and picked it up.

"Yello? It's like, 2pm in the morning." I said semi-cheerfully.

"America? We need to have a emergency meeting, **now**." Prussia said in a shockingly loud and serious voice.

"Okay, what's the problem?" I asked cooling.

"Problem!? NO! This. Is. A. Damn. World War III." Prussia yelled.

"Dude, what _**happened?**_" I asked now worried.

Prussia took in a deep breath.

"America, Britain killed Italy." Prussia let it out.

"… Hahaha. Now tell me what is going on?" I asked dropping my shield.

"….. ITALY. WAS. MUDRED. BY. BRITAIN." The albino said slowly.

I stopped the car and dropped the phone.

"Hello?" Prussia asked.

My eye's rolled to the back of my head and I blacked out.

_**Why…? How could you….? Is it my fault? Why?**_

**Holy craploa, that was intense! The, um, refence, isn't that hard…. Lol I trolled you! Trolololol. But tell me. Who is next? What will happen? Find out what happen's in the next chapter! Your OC, may be in it! :D Whoever answer's the not so hard refence first, will get fame and glory! Yeah, I know Guest, this story well written, I mean it's written by Ze Awesome Me! I have a headache.. It's so late… :P**

**Forever Awesome**

**Kick Ass Happy**

**Hannah L. Smith**

*** play's mission impossible music ***


	5. The Window of Madness

_**Angel of Darkness**_

_**Chapter 4: The Mirror of Madness**_

_Disclaimer's: I don't own Hetalia but I do own my OC's * Rhode Island, Kekio the Island, and Alaska, AKA the Water Trio *. Which I have many mind you and the lucky person who got the refence right is also in this chapter._

_Warning's: GrimDark, sad, self-hurt/self-hate, gore, swearing._

**Here we go. This is going to get darker and darker. Are you ready?**

**I think not. **

**And all these refence's is to keep the story funny. So you guy's don't get too depressed or bored. But even in a dark story like this, it's still Hetalia.**

0oooo0oooooo0oooo

_INSaNITY_

_Weight of the air is torture_

_PHYSCoPATHY_

_Don't know who I am anymore_

_INSaNITY_

_The illusion that can not end_

_Captivity_

_Trapped in this cage_

0oooo0ooooo0oooo0o

Arthur's/Britain's P.O.V

I sat at the corner of my bed, my head cradled in my hands. Crimson slowly soaked the thin blanket covering me and dripped onto the floor. I stared at the ground motionless and speechless.

"Hey, Arthur.. Are you going to eat? Your skinny as it is." Hidari asked.

I didn't respond.

"Come on man, we made steak! Who doesn't love steak! Everyone love's steak! Steak, steak, rare steak, well done steak, steak, steak, steak!" Migi going on and on about steak.

I couldn't help but lift my head up and bring it back down onto my forehead, so it would make a loud slapping sound.

"Yeah, come on Iggy~ Steak, you know you want it~ It is all, um, meaty and juicy and stuff." Hidari started dragging me off the bed and downstairs.

So, with that, they dragged me into the kitchen and threw me in a chair.

"I am not a bloody ragdoll you dolt's." I snarled viciously.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down their buddy." Migi said and perfectly balanced the plate of delicious of cooked meat and set it onto the small table. The boy then took a pair of tong's and picked one piece up and set it onto my plate.

…

"No, thanks? How rude I thought you were supposed to be a English gentleman." Hidari said jokingly and picked out a giant piece of meat.

"That was the man I _used_ to be, now I don't know who I am.." I said coolly.

The twin's looked at each other and than shrugged and returned to stuffing their faces with food.

Living with kids….

It's a pain in the ass.

America's/Alfred's P.O.V

I opened the set of heavy wooden door's to find the WHOLE world gathered. Countries, micro nations, cities, some of my states! Almost every country was gathered.

I would have smiled that so many people cared about Italy and Britain but not for this, this meeting was for something much darker.

I saw some countries' I never even heard of.

This must be big.

Then I looked over to the usual place where the former Axis sat.

Wow.

They were all crying.

I shivered and sat down. I peered over my shoulder to see a certain French man having a mental breakdown.

France!?

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

I felt a tug on my jacket sleeve.

"Eh?" I said confused even though that was Canada's line.

"P-papa, what happened?" A little girl with sea green eyes and blue hair asked me. Her usually nice baby blue dress was soaked with tear's and her usually happy little ponytail was slighting slumping. Even her blue and pink seashell sandal's and earring's were more gray. The girl's fuzzy eyebrow's were arched and her cowlick was flat on her head. I mean, her bow was gray!? I don't even know how that is fucking possible!?

"Uh, it's just a simple drama bomb, Rhode Island." I said comforting the little girl.

"Where's Uncle?" The little state asked innocently.

"… Um… He's… Not.. .Here…" I stated and put a friendly pat on the head.

"Hey America, did something happen?" A tall teenager walked over. His ridiculously fluffy coat looked wet, probably Rhode Island or her sister was crying on him. He had a short, brown tied back ponytail and his hair was shaven at the sides, his eye's, well were closed and he had a…. Harpoon with him..? My kids are weird.

"Yeah, Alaska, a certain someone killed Italy." I replied grimly.

His eyebrow's knitted in confusion but he shrugged it off.

I noticed another adorable little girl at my feet. Her eye's were jay blue and glazed. Her ears were wrapped around with hearing aids. Her hair was white and cold to the touch, she was wearing her white dress and knee high white socks. Look's like she was playing with ice cubes.

"Hey, Kekio you have anything to say?" I asked loudly, so she could hear me. She looked at me with confused, blind, eyes and she shook her head.

Well, I am glad not everyone is having a mental breakdown. I set Rhode Island down. Oh, fuck I wonder what she and the Water Trio will do now, probably go bother people.

I shook my head. My kid's were crazy. I set my chin onto the table.

"Something, getting you down, Alfred?" A, extremely quiet voice said behind him.

"Oh, Hey, Mattie, I am just confused about this fucked up situation. Damn, what did we do that made Arthur snap?" I asked.

….

Huh, I called him by his human name, that's new.

Canada's/Matthew's P.O.V

Whoa, did America just call Britain by his Human name?

Most nations only call each other by their human names if they are family or…. Dating..?

Is it possible that America like's that... Psychopath?

Eh, I just have to watch out for him.

"I am pretty confused too, Al." I rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Hell no, you don't comfort me, I comfort you." He slapped my hand away.

What an American Idiot.

I sighed and shook my head at his idiotism.

"Dude, I am the hero! I am like, The man of Star's and Stripes, expect I am missing a bad ass shield." America sulked a bit.

It was strange we knew some characters from show's and stories are real but it's strange we never have seen them before…

Yeah.

You know that character from that Anime you like?

He or She is probably real.

You'll just have to find him/her

But that takes a life time.

"America…. You and your comic's." I said and facepalmed as he pouted at me.

"Dude~ But I am the big star! I am totally awesome! I am twenty percent cooler!" He said thrashing around and giving me a hard time.

"Number one, Only Rainbow Dash can be twenty percent cooler, number two you stole Prussia's line, he's is going to open a can of whoop ass on you, number three where the hell did you get the first line from?!" I asked in confusion.

"Well I am Rainbow dash and I can return the whoop ass action to Prussia and the first saying is classified." America said simply.

I didn't even answer I just turned away and went to cheer up France.

America's/Alfred's P.O.V

DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHAT SOUL EATER IS ANYMORE?!

Arthur's/Britain's P.O.V

Once again I was at a meeting but not in my world.

I was in the Shadow World, the 2p's World.

Damn, it was scary but I didn't care, I _liked_ it.

But nothing was liked it seemed.

Instead of everyone messing with me, they were all nice to me.

I like it here better than my own shitty world.

"So, everyone, look's like we have a new recruit in our little club, please give a warm welcome to 1p Britain, he has finally decided to join us and help us assist in taking over the 1p world. What a good fellow. Joining him is his weapon's Hidari and Migi!" Felienco said loudly and started clapping along with others.

I calmly walked into the room and gave them a wide smile, wider than the smile cut on to my face.

"You finally joined us in our everlasting quest to take over the world!" Allan flipped off my fedora that I still proudly wore after my night was Italy.

"Yeah, yeah, welcome, just don't try to kill us and we well get along just fine, considering we are all insane." Andrew mumbled.

"What? I am not insane. I don't know what your talking about." I said calmly but my eye was twitching.

"Right…" Andrew turned his head away.

"So, your going to kill my freakishly happy 1p, right?" The Russian man asked.

"So course, why wouldn't I? I think I get away with killing all of your 1p's." I purred.

"Huh, mine is broken now, so he won't be that hard." A quiet but cool voice echoed across the room.

"Hm, Germany? Maybe, I am thinking of one my brother's next or maybe one of the Bad Touch trio members. They are sure annoying." I enjoyed this, talking about which idiot I would slaughter next.

After this actually, important and helpful meeting I decided to take a look outside, when I did I was shocked, it was the afternoon yet, the moon and star's were in the sky.

I looked around, this was a city, so why are their so many trees? What the bloodly hell!? The water is red!

Flowers are green and their stems are pink or yellow? The building's were all oddly shaped.

I looked up to the moon….

It was red and the stars were red too. It was so hot, almost unbearable, everything was chaotic, characters from TV and books roamed wildly expect they all looked a little demonic.

A storm gray mare with a straight black mane began walking toward me. She looked at me with her eyes… They were large and pure black with red pupil's and black blood streaming down her face. She grew more demonic by the second and started charging at me with many knifes.

Suddenly, a gray yet multicolored Pegasus swooped down and surprisingly managed to pick me up on her back. She wore a gray beanie and had multiple piercings on her ears. She has dark, thick circle's circling her eyes and she wore a grim expression. Her, once probably beautiful long, rainbow mane, was now slightly gray and hideously short.

On her right and left flank she had gray thunder bolt's with many crack's in them.

"Watch yourself dumbass! You look like your from around here but you sure don't act like it!" She said angrily.

"If anything happens to you Zalgo will pissed!" She glared at me with rosy eyes.

"Okay~ So, what is your name?" I said shortly.

"… Um, You can call me Fractured Loyalty." Loyalty said awkwardly, with a far-away look in her eyes.

"Can I just call you Ex-Loyalty?" I asked smartly.

"Yes, that work's too." Loyalty said as she landed on top of the meeting building.

"So, this world..? I know your 2p Rainbo- She cut me short by waving her hoof's in a gesture that meant "STFU OR I WILL KILL YOU".

"This world, is filled to the brim with darkness, this world is chaotic and mad. It's either too light or too dark. No rules basically. Pure madness. The one's who are born here are born unlucky. They are treated with disgust and disrespect. Some that were created by the Lord of Madness and Darkness, Zalgo, were here to destroy your world and keep this one is order. Of course they fail but it stop's us from killing each other. Now, is this world, almost everything is opposite. Good people go to Hell and join the army; bad people go to Heaven and get tortured by Angel's. We will never get the chance to be free like you. But it look's like you are not from here but have joined our madness. People from outside the world, who gave up their old and perfect life for our world, are treated like gods or heroes. People like you, make me smile. Thank you for being insane." Loyalty said semi-happily.

I took a deep breath.

"**I am **_**not INSANE."**_ I growled, my wings were twitching furiously.

"Oh of course not, what ever you say." She said rolling her eyes.

I felt shadow's tugging at me.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. I am sane and always will be." I answered truthfully.

The shadow's tugged harder.

"Not a good idea chump. Just say it and the darkness will stop annoying you." Loyalty was not paying attention.

"Nope." I said a bit shakily.

"Well, then, you should really stay here if your not admitting to it, for that is always a sign of a good friend." Loyalty said cheerfully.

Friend? Wow this place is interesting.

"Hey where is your weapons..?" Loyalty asked.

"Hm, somewhere…"

**In reality:**

"Holy shit, Britain, dude, what's wrong with you!?" Migi was shaking the poor insane Brit that was knocked out on the ground.

"Hey, Migi, what happened? One minute we were eating the next he walked over to the mirror and fainted." Hidari asked scared.

"Well I think it his something to do with the mirror, he touched it before he blacked out, the guy really is insane…" Migi said solemnly.

The two twins looked at the mirror. The scary thing was… Arthur was in it, he looked like his normal self, complete with uniform, scowl, and bushy eyebrow's. Normal green eyes and sunshine blonde hair. But he had cut's, bruise's, and bullet hole's around his chest. He looked sad and lonely more than ever, the background was black.

He took is finger and dipped in it his own blood and wrote something on the mirror.

But it was backwards.

It read "ssendam fo wodniw".

The man stood their saying nothing; he was just, simply, sulking.

Migi and Hidari looked at each other and back to the mirror and looked at each other and back to the mirror.

The blood-written words said\

…

…

…

…

Window of Madness

**AHHH~ SCARY~ **

**No killing in this chapter.**

**But the mirror represent's where Britain is in his mind.**

**Madness.**

**The world is in fact real but you can't get their by simply waltzing over to Britain's house and tapping the mirror, you have to be insane/evil/killer to do it.**

**It does not take your physical form just your mind and soul.**

**The mirror is owned by all nation's it's just that they are not insane, well maybe Russia went their once but maybe he wasn't insane enough to like it there.**

**I added some My Little pony creepiness in.**

**Why the hell not!?**

**You know, I am a brony as well as a I'm Hetalian.**

**I feel for Soul Eater fan's though, they are dying out quickly.**

**Sigh, it's too bad it only stopped at 51 episodes; if it was longer I would totally fangirl over it.**

**And Adventure Time fan's still run strong! **

**Yeah.**

**This story is confusing.**

**But so is madness…**

**Forever Awesome**

**Kick Ass Happy**

**Hannah L. Smith**

*** play's mission impossible music ***


	6. This Time I will Be The Hero

_**Angel's of Darkness**_

_**Chapter 5: This Time I will Be the Hero**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia * tear in eye * Or the characters, but do own my OC's and the story._

_Warning: Gorey to the MAX. Swearing, sexual refence._

**I have not updated in like, five or six days… I am so disappointed. I fail at life. * goes in emo corner ***

**But, here is a spoiler.**

**YOU NO LIKE SPOILERS!? **

**Then skip right to the story.**

**Okay, anyways, I am making an extra chapter about Italy and his Afterlife.**

**Long story short, Italy and Holy Roman Empire sing a song and get all emotional. It's called, "I Love You Even After Death" ... It's going to make you cry.**

**That chapter is going to make you sob so take out your tissues. **

0ooooo0oooooooo0ooooooo

_I was never meant to be,_

_This main painting's center piece_

_Hidden in a corner_

_My outlines are fading_

0oooooo0oooooo0ooooooo0

'Merica's P.O.V

The meeting was…

Absolutely pointless.

Everyone was crying, having a mental breakdown, or trying to kill each other.

See, this never happened before.

It was always, "Oh, Don't worry we are immortal, we can't die, dumbass"

But I guess I was right.

Death is always hovering over you with his hideously large hand.

…

Well, I, decided to take matter's for myself.

I am going to Britain's house to get this fixed. This mess that I created….

Britain's/Arthur's P.O.V

"Then you were in the mirror, and you looked all sad, you had cut's and hole's all though out your body, it was scary as hell." Migi said dramatically.

"Well, it wasn't that bad… Trust me, hell is **much** scarier." I sighed holing a ice pack to my throbbing forehead.

"What happened to you anyway!?" Hidari asked, curious.

"It's a secret." I said shortly.

"How helpful." Migi rolled his eyes and went back to his phone, presumably texting.

"So, what do we now? Can we go kill someone now!?" Hidari whined impatiently.

My eye started twitching.

"Are you _asking_ me to take someone's life?" I stated calmly as possible.

"Maaybe~ What you gunna do about it" Hidari said prissily.

This made me snap.

In a flash, I was up, in the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and flung it at the teenager girl's head.

A loud whizz was heard and a thump as the knife hit the wall with massive strength and got stuck in it.

I jumped over the couch and grabbed Hidari'a neck, all while Migi was listening to Green Day on his IPod.

"Listen, _you little bitch_,_ let's get it __**straight. I. Don't. Tolerate. **_**Bitch's. **And you _are_ one, so I suggest you shape up your act, if you don't want a knife lodged in your thick skull!" I slammed a near by book over head. "UK-CHOP!"

The teen was instantly knocked out cold.

Migi then looked up and smirked.

"Congrat's, you knocked out the biggest brat in history."

I didn't reply, I simply just kicked her limp body off the couch and returned to my ice pack.

"But about killing people, we need to do that daily, and eat those large glow ball's after we are done." Migi said seriously.

I twitched again.

"Whoa, whoa man, I am not telling you, I am just informing you." Migi held up his palm's, in a sign of surrender.

"You want me to kill? FINE. THEN I WILL." I shakily picked up the knife beside me and tighten my grip on it and ran over to the young man and pressed the blade to his neck. "HOW ABOUT YOU?"

"YOUR GOING TO PAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I heard a voice erupt behind me.

I turned over to find an tomato red Italian with a jagged curl and a brown military uniform and blazing amber eyes. Romano, was holding a shotgun and pointing it right at me.

"Weapon form, NOW, Migi." I said quietly to the trembling kid.

He quickly morphed into a double-headed axe and I ditched my knife.

"You want a fight, little man?" I asked insanely, my permit smile was at it largest now, Cheshire the cat would be proud.

The Italian flinched a bit, at the sight of my demon wing's, and horn's, especially my crazy, red, irises with slightly silted pupils.

"You're a demon!? PATHITIC!" Romano shot blindly at me, I easily dodged and flew out of the way, eventually making it close enough to him to touch. I swung, precisely, at his leg's and sliced a chuck of his thigh clean off, causing him to drop to the floor in unbearable pain. I then, took the bottom of my axe and butted him in the back and kicked him to the floor.

"Y-you b-b-bastard…" Romano wheezes under the weight of my foot crushing his chest.

"Heard that one before, make up something better." I took Migi in weapon form and rapidly swung the tool at his torso.

I laughed madly, letting crimson soak the wood and carpet below.

"WHAT THE- GET OF OFF HIM!" A thick Spanish accent coming from outside, along with some stomping of other's.

Their in m house stood the Bad Touch Trio.

Spain, his eyes were raging green orb's of fire, his hair and clothes covered in dirt and sweat.

France, wasn't so "beautiful " now, his usually luscious long blonde hair was ragged, and messy, his " fabulous" cloak was ragged and torn.

Prussia, was the only one armed with some kind of gun, he looked pretty pissed, his eyes were narrowed and it looked like he was wearing a filthy jacket.

"Where were you guys? Reinforcement's? You can't stop me, I got friend's from the other side. SO of speaking. Hahahahaha! HEEHHEEHEE! HAHAAHHA!" My mouth was even more twisted than before, in a impossibly huge grin.

"Prussia, you take care of that _thing_, France and I will assist my poor little tomato." The other two of the trio nodded and their plan into action. Prussia went into true military form and shot rapid but accurate shot's. One of those damn bullet's pierced my lower back and I tripped over Romano's outstretched head. A burst of anger washed over me and before falling I quickly sent a hard blow with my blade at his head… Their was a loud scream and a wash of red washed over the Spaniard, crouching over Romano.

"ROMANO!" Spain yelled.

I collided with the wooden floor and let my self drop onto my side.

I peered up to see the albino standing over me with a gun ready to shoot.

"Go ahead, I have nothing left." I said broken.

Prussia narrowed his eyes and allowed me to continue.

"Everyone left me or now hates me, what's the point? Even my family hates me, I am nothing, just d-do away with me.. I could care less." I said turning my head away and let a few tear's run down my face.

Prussia just stood their.

Prussia's P.O.V

I wanted to.

SO badly.

To teach this psychopath a lesson about messing with his brother's friends.

But I couldn't…

For a moment for two, instead of a blood covered demon with leathery wing's and a sick smile, I saw an angel, one of black wings and black halo but still an angel. A long flowing… Manly dress? Was soaked in blood. A ridiculously huge gash was on the man's chest and multipliable scar's and wounds all over. He turned his eye's and let out a pitiful sob.

Once I blinked my awesome eyelid's it was gone, replaced with the insane man again.

I don't know what he was trying to show or tell me, but I don't think I should kill this freak, not now, maybe one day I will get my revenge.

I sighed and lowered my gun and gave him a hard kick to the head, knocking him out, I sent a stare over to the girl passed out of the ground. Poor girl.

"HEY, HEY, HEY."

This voice was seriously scary and booming.

I turned over to see a man similar to Alfred, but with pink-red eye's, deep brown hair, and a leather jacket with a radio active sign. He was holding a blood stained bat, with a pair of pitch black sunglass's nestled on the look-alike's hair.

"WHATCA YA DOIN IN MY HOUSE?!" With that the double-ganger attacked me, lashing out his bat and slicing it across my cheek.

The pain was blinding as he swung the bat as hard as he could at my side and made me collapse on the floor, blood splattering in all direction's, not just one direction, girls.

I sunk to the ground. Panting hard. I rested a palm onto the wood below. I wasn't ready for the impact the America look-alike kicked me in the gut hard, my breath was instantly knocked out and black started gathering at the corner of my eyes.

"The… Awesome… Prussia… Is going… To kick… Your ass….. When I…. Get… Up." I said, wheezing.

"Heheheh. Good luck with that, sukka!" He said cockily as he smashed the bat into my head.

The world went black.

And stayed that way.

Britain's/ Arthur's P.O.V

I awoke to find a familiar face hovering over me.

Impossible.

No way.

"America!?" I said happily.

"Beeeep, wrong, moron." My face dropped as I recognized the voice.

"Were you expecting some one else?" Allan asked dangerously cheerful.

"No." I answered quickly, and pulled up my cover's as soon he walked over.

"Well isn't someone quirky?" He asked as he pulled back the union jack cover's and jumped in.

"Er, what happen to the Bad Touch Trio?" I asked, averting my eyes from his gaze.

"Oh them? Well they fled, cowards. I think they are more like the Bad Bitch Trio for kicking me in the shin's, seriously the immature bastard's." Allan began to take off his jacket and other accessories.

I flushed a red and began twiddling my thumbs.

"Why are you so nervous?... OH. You think I am doing _that,_ your dirty minded sick twist." Allan smacked me over the head.

"Bloodly hell, Allan, I wasn't thinking about that." I sighed.

"Yeah, right." Allan ruffled my black hair.

"Wait, why are you….? You have wing's? Why the fuck are your iris's red?" Allan asked, confused.

"…Change of style." I replied coolly.

"Ah, you look nice this way but what's with the smile? It's like that cat from…. That…. Movie…. About Card's and Queen's and shit like that." I shook my head, this really was the opposite of the America I know.

…

I just realized how much I miss my Alfred.

I sighed loudly and rolled over in my bed.

America P.O.V

Just when I made it half way to England's house, I heard a ringtone play, "PICK UP THE PHONE YOU STUPID FUCKNIG USELESS UGLY ANNOYING- I took a deep breath and knew exactly who it was. I just hope it wasn't what I thought it was.

"You finally, picked up you Stupid American Bastard!" Romano yelled from the other line

"Yeah, yeah, heard it before, why did you call?" I asked simply.

"That damn mother-crazy-fucker Britain attacked Me, Spain, France, and Prussia." I then heard a Spanish accent yelling "You just waltzed in, expecting him to lie down and die for you!" And then I heard Romano scream "SHUD UP, IDIOTA, YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

I couldn't help but laugh openly but speedily covering up after I heard Romano clear his throat.

"Basically, what I am saying as we need to capture the crazy-ass and do something with him." Romano said angrily.

I blinked.

"That is?" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Most likely he will stay in a asylum for the rest of his miserable life- I irrupted him.

"WHAT!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THOSE PLACE'S ARE FUCKING LIKE!? THAT WOULDN'T HELP YOU DUMBASS IT WOULD JUST MAKE HIM MORE INSANE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HORRIBLIE IT IS!? JUST THINK A FUCKING MOMMENT!" I screamed into the electronic.

Oh hell no.

Going to asylum is like living hell.

How do I know this? One word: Cold. War.

Two word's actually…

But either way it's terrible.

Romano then changed tone after my outburst.

"Listen, senior, I know you quote and quote, absolutely freaking adore him but there is no other way… I am sorry but we have already crossed out the other options. It's either this or death." Romano said semi-sadly.

"… I guess I am just going to do this on my own." I then turned of my phone and returned to focusing to driving.

This time,

This _time_,

I will be the hero.

No matter what.

Even if it cost's me my life.

**It's been soooo long since I made a chapter, I tried to make this one long.**

**But Middle School is going wonderful.**

**Most people don't know what Hetalia is…. **

**But a lot of people watch anime and my little pony like me! **

**So that's good.**

**I may be Italy cosplay for Halloween or Hetalia Day.**

**I really wanted to go to the Kawii Con or The Brony 2013 Con this year….**

**Or even Six Flag's. **

**But my parent's…**

**Too fricking lazy. :I**

**Oh, some people ask me why I made this story.**

**The main reason I wrote this is because how people treat England and how it eventually mess's with his head. **

**It's not just the character's in show, but it's also some of the fandom treat's poor Iggy like crap. :'(**

**They get him beat up by Canada…**

**No one treat's him right in the fan fic's.**

**I mean, evening the show he's a bit sad.**

**The only people he is * semi * happy with is with America and France.**

**Everyone is like America this, and America that.**

**But what about the UK?**

**Poor Iggy.**

**In my book, he is Canada.**

**He's always the whore, the verbally abusive boyfriend, the loser, the bully, the pointless stupid side character, the girl, the one who is going to die horribly. I agree that America is pretty breakable in the mental state but Britain is TEN time's as worse. I feel like in the show, he's sometimes on the verge of completely snapping.**

**So, with that, I basically put of all England's abuse and sorrow into a story.**

**A very sad one. **

**So to all you UK hater's…**

**FrUk you,**

**U-SUK!**

**Yes, I am a UsUk supporter, their may be some possible ending UsUk in the end.**

**Okay let's rap this up!**

**Forever Awesome**

**Kick Ass Happy**

**Hannah L. Smith**

*** play's mission impossible music ***


	7. I Love You Even After Death

_**Angel Of Darkness**_

_**Extra Chapter: I Love You Even After Death.**_

_MUST READ WARNING: PLEASE, BRING A TISSUE WHEN READING THIS, YOUR GOING TO NEED IT! It's K for Kid *No not that Kid, this story ain't symmetrical bitach* because no swearing and stuff like that…And a VERY OOC Holy Roman Empire, lol. I try to add humor but…. I failed at the beginning of the chapter… :'( _

_Disclaimer: I don't hetalia…or anything for that matter… * Emo corner * Wait! I do own the story and my OC ! :D But the song below is my version of A Thousand Year's… In German! ;3_

**Well…**

**Prepare your self.**

**Seriously.**

**If you don't cry, you're a pretty cold hearted person.**

**Really, just cry this chapter out, but DO NOT stop reading.**

**I wish a goodluck to you.**

**Please vote at my profile for upcoming stories…!**

**GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE RIGHT AFTER YOU READDD THISSSSS~ **

No P.O.V :O

Italy fluttered his eyelid's open, to find him self in a field. It was the most beautiful shade of green and the flowers were all lovely, the sky was a perfect sky blue and completely cloudless.

The young man hopped to his feet, confused. "Where living pasta am I?" He asked himself out loud.

"Your in someplace special, dear." A strange accent whispered in the wind, a very familiar voice, but italy couldn't put his finger on it.

"Romano?" Italy asked, probably wrong.

"Not even close." The stranger ended with a chuckle.

"Hm, Grandpa Rome!?" Italy asked happily, my hopes up high.

"Well, no but good guess." The to Italy accent was so… Familiar.. Unless… It was…

"Germany!" Italy turned around and jumped "Germany".

"Oof, your right." Italy looked up to not see the usual iron cross and green military uniform, but instead to see a man his age with a tall, black hat and a long black cloak, covering his old fashion outfit. But he had the same neat, blonde eyes, and same baby blue eyes.

"H-h-holy… R-roman… Em-pire?" Italy asked curious and shocked.

"Yes. It is I the fallen Empire of Rome. I have come to fetch you." He said in a firm but friendly voice. The Non-Existent Empire laid a hand on his shoulder. " I have come, to take you to _cielo_." Holy Roman Empire gave the Italian a sad look.

"B-but I **can't **die! I never.. I never got to make a white flag factory

_Italy…_

… Or… or.. Live in a pasta mansion!

Italy.

I never got meet my little cousin, Giglio Bianco, the Island of White Lilly!

Italy.

Or-

**Italy! **

The sobbing little man stopped talking and let he forgotten empire speak.

"Listen… Italy, your death wasn't… Your own fault… It was an act of other people.." Italy knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

'Didn't he mean "an act of a **person**".' Italy mentally spat in his head

"Italy… I know what you're thinking but... No, it was everybody's fault- He cut himself off.

"Ve…?" Italy said his cute little motto, ending with a sigh.

"… I… Just don't know what went wrong. Life… Has always been horrible for countries, but even worse for your murderer, we all half-human, we can snap eventually. We all have Shadow Walker's and they can speed up madness, being a nation is hardwork and ten time's as harder when you are alone, and you just have your evil double ganger.. Don't worry, Italy it wasn't _just_ your fault.." The Roman furrowed his eyebrow's in anger, but then let his face drop as he saw Italy's guilty face expression.

"Just, my fault? I don't understand…? How do you know…?" Italy's curl started to droop, getting sadder by the minute.

"…. Well, simple, I plainly watch the event's in your world, I see the soul's and life's of all nations, human's, animal's, and even plant's. Don't worry Italy, it was everyone's fault, of course he was naturally born with some sort of mental problem, strangely enough, since it's very rare for a nation and, or state having mind problem's… I guess it just worsened over the year's, I suppose, or maybe something else…?"

"Whoa, Ve~ Souls?" Italy said even more confused.

"Ja, souls, want to see your's?"

"… Si?"

"Here." Holy Roman Empire carefully removed a little, blue, ball of dim light from his large pocket, it's eye's were closed and a permanent, goofy, smile was plastered on it's face. It has a long and stubborn curl sticking out of _**his**_ head. But it appeared to be sleeping and the light coming from it was dim and cold.

"It's…. Beautiful… Ve~ But why is it- He, asleep? He is very cold too."

"Well… See, he's… Your… Dead, Italy, your soul is sleeping eternally."

The little Italian man broke down crying.

"Italy, hey, being dead isn't that bad… it's er, interesting..?" Holy Roman Empire frowned as Italy continued to cry.

…

"Hey Italy, I wrote a song for you."

"Ve?"

"Farbe der Fliege schnell,  
Schönheit und Versprechungen  
Ich werde tapfer sein  
Ich werde stark bleiben  
Und nicht stören  
Aber diese momment  
Ist, wenn wir verbinden

Ein Schritt näher

Ich liebe dich jeden Tag  
Und nie wird gestoppt  
Ich habe dich geliebt für  
Tausend Jahres  
Und ich werde dich für tausend mehr lieben

Ein Schritt näher

Ich habe jeden Tag gestorben, warten auf Sie,  
Liebling keine Angst  
Ich habe Sie für tausend Jahr Liebe  
Ich liebe dich,  
Bis ans Ende der Zeit

Ein Schritt näher

Wie kannst du mich nicht sehen?  
Stehen hier  
Ich habe hier gewesen,  
Seit Anfang  
Und ich werde immer hier sein  
Ich habe Sie für tausend Jahre die Liebe  
Und eine Million mehr"

*** Color's fly fast,**

**Beauty and promises**

**I will be brave**

**I will stay strong**

**And not interfere**

**But this momment**

**Is when we connect **

**One step closer**

**I love you everyday**

**And never will stopped**

**I have loved you for**

**A thousand Year's**

**And I will love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**

**I have died every day, waiting for you,**

**Darling don't be afraid**

**I have Love you for thousand year's**

**I will love you,**

**Until the end of time**

**One step closer**

**How can you not see me?**

**Standing right here**

**I have been here,**

**Since the beginning **

**And i will be here forever**

**I have love you for thousand year's**

**And a million more ***

Alpha

Is this translation better than the original?

Yes, submit translation

Thank you for your submission.

"Top of Form

Colors

color

the color

Farbe

Farben

Colors

Color

Die Farbe

**Click to edit and see alternate translations**

**Drag with shift key to reorder.**

"That was amazing, HRE." Italy, stopped crying and started clapping.

"Do you even know what it was about?" 

"Ve~ No idea."

Holy Roman Empire sighed and facepalmed.

"I thought you knew german."

"No, I know Prussian =3="

"T_T Italy, it's the same thing." 

"…. Ve?"

Holy Roman Empire just shook his head. Sometimes, the red head, was very stupid.

"Hey HRE?" Italy asked.

"Yes, Italy?" "HRE" answered

"Where are we?"

"… In your mind of course. This place if where you go to wait, when you die… Usually you will wait until one of your dead friend's or families pick's you up. Some waiting place's are different than other's, see Japan's is a rice field, Germany's is a potato field, America's is a field of cow's, Prussia is a field of… Beer..? Romano is a field of… What the- Pizza!?"

"Wow, _that really_ makes sense. But I have another question."

"Ask away."

"Will I be able to see Germany?"

The Roman smiled.

"May I tell you a secret?"

"Ve~ I love secrets!" 

"Well what if I told you…

…

…

…

I am Germany

**VERY IMPORTANT, MUST READ!**

**We are nearing our conclusion, lol no, we have about 6-7 more chapter's to go XD!**

**But I am going to start a new story on October 1****st****! I need EVERYBODY TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE, RIGHT NOW! All four of my in progress stories have something or other about Hetalia, so don't be lame and not vote, VOTE NOW!**

**Here our my potential stories that I may write:**

**Death the Boss and Chibi Death The Kid, humor, family, Hetalia, Soul Eater, crossover**

**We all know how Spain raised the foul mouth child Romano but what about one of his close friend's and his son? That's right, Death and his son, Death The Kid. Let's see Death try and raise the most craziest OCD nut job in the world!**

**The Maple Factory, Angst, Horror, Grim Dark, Hetalia**

**_Now syrup's story isn't quite as nice, as the story we knew of sugar and spice, But this recipe is easy once you get to know it, with the help of the horror of the Canadian Device._**

**_Let's delve deeper into Canada's syrup philosophy, Far beyond that of All Understanding, It's easy to misjudge that quiet country, with his cute little curl and innocence surrounding him, But with all great people comes a great responsibility, that of Canada being absolutely crazy,_**

**_How you ask, is he up to the task?_**

**_To which _****_the_****_ answer is a simple facility._**

**The Other Side of the Wall, Humor, Adventure, Hetalia, My Little pony, Soul Eater, crossover**

**The Axis is as close as close can be. But what about those silly Allies? Not so much, the fighting and bricking concern the former Axis. In another side of the universe, Equestria has fell into utter chaos, a famine, death, disease, and war has speard across the once peaceful land. But can six nation's save the day? And maybe, just maybe, they will learn something about this so called magic of friendship.**

**The Mask of A Hero, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Hetalia,**

**Nobody will know what is it like to be him. Nobody can understand the pain. But he's the hero, he must make it though to save the weaker. But is he really strong enough to do so? He need's to first, uncover some forgotten memory's and heal some painful scar's. **


	8. Let Me Help You

_**Angel Of Darkness**_

_**Final Chapter of This Part of the Book: Let me help you**_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING GODAMMITIAMTOOYONUGTOODOANYTHING!_

_Warning: Well this chapter isn't bad, but USUK fluff._

**OH MY GLOB, SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPTDATE! Um, well, I have been suffering from the authors worst enemy, The dreaded Writer's Block.. And a freaking busy weeked. Also, guess what? My birthday is in a week! I am going to be busy all next weeked, so say a happy birthday to me now, sukkas! Also, for my gift, from all of you awesome people. I would like to reach the big thirty reviews by next Saturday, sounds like too much? Also, please go to my profile and vote for what story you want me to write next.**

**0oooo0ooooo0oooo**

Why can't any one see what this madness is causing?

I can't survive like this.

…

Sanity, Light is peeking though the darkness

Purity, No stress anymore

Sanity, Friendship all around me

Sanity, Love and Kindness

0oooo0oooooo0ooo

No P.O.V * FINALLY! *

America, quietly creped into the house. The place was a disaster, blood, dirt, furniture, was throw all over the place. The young man cringed as he spotted a blood incrusted baseball bat with nails sticking out of it. He shook his dirty, blonde hair, thinking this is just some kind of joke. The nations cowlick was slumped over, and slightly crooked.

The adjusted his bomber jacket and called out.

"Hey er, you okay… Arthur?" America managed to say the Brit's human name.

"Who the hell are you?" Two similar voices said in union, America craned his head at the doorway, where two teenage gray haired albinos glared at him from across the room. The two had identical pajamas; both with a bloody red circle with a black X drove though their onesie pj's. The female had slightly longer hair and more feminine curves. The male had shorter hair and obviously broad shoulders.

"H-hey kids, can you tell me where Arthur is..?" America asked nervously.

"Number One: Who the _fuck_ are you? And Number Two: Why do you know his human name?" The female one asked sharply.

"Er, I am the US of Alfred, heh.." Alfred replied.

The twins eyes narrowed.

"You're the one who broke his heart…"

"You're the one who broke his soul…"

The two, demonic teenager's eyes started to glow and the female one burst into light and came out of it as an double headed, sliver axe. A reflection of the girl shone on the axe, her eyes were pure red as were the boy wielding her. "**You broke him, you shall face our wrath!" **The male run at the older nation at full speed and swung the axe at his chest.

Luckily, Alfred ducked at the last second and pulled out the pistols and started rapidly shooting at the insane demon in front of him. The male jumped ridiculously high in the air, almost, touching the ceiling and brought himself back down. The child missed the older teenager by about five cementers but the impact was strong that it knocked America of his feet and on to the floor. The male swung his axe at America and it hit nothing, because the American was already up and shooting at the teenager.

A loud splat was heard as one measly bullet shredded though the boys stomach.

The male held his breath and started muttering words of Latin under his breath.

"Had enough yet kid?" America spat.

"Not even… Close." The teenager started growing taller, and taller. Long sharp claws replaced his fingers, his red eyes slowly turned black and a speck of red was staring directly at Alfred. His pajamas disappeared into his skin, his skin turned, pitch black. Alfred, was staring at the darkest shade of black ever. **Ever**. Darker than night, darker than space and time. Alfred was staring into the eyes the devil.

The weapon turned much, much larger and now was a three head scythe. Alfred felt a tug at his leg, and turned around to see his damn shadow grabbing his leg and pulling it into its darkness. Alfred started to scream as he went into the darkness, it was unbearably cold and painful. It was like a thousand ice cold knives be stabbed into his foot. The shadow was so strong it held him their as if America was glued to the floor.

The now monster teenager began lumbering towards the nation, rising his scythe as he moved closer.

Alfred was never more scared in his life, he went silent as his vocal cords cut suddenly, from fear or exhaustion, he didn't know. He was sweating a waterfall as he sank deep into the shadow, massive amount of pain flowed though the poor nation.

"Bloody hell, Migi, Hidari, turn off your demon powers please, it's giving me and my guests a headache, guys?" A familiar brit accent came from the kitchen.

Alfred vocal cords came back on "_**ARTHUR, HELP!" **_He screeched like a manic and almost immediately the teenager zapped back to normal and his shadow threw him out of itself and onto the actual floor.

A shatter was heard and a raven black haird and blood red eyed man shoved past the albinos and rushed over to America. Scarlet blood was splattered everywhere, the poor dirty blonde had blood soaking him but no wounds were to be found. Arthur bent down over America.

The poor nation was sobbing from the searing pain.

"Please, help me.." Is all Alfred could say.

Arthur paused for a moment and snapped back to his senses, sane or not it was his duty to protect his former colony. He slipped a hand under Alfred's knees and wrapped the other hand around his upper back and lifted him.

"Silly boy, your glasses are crooked." Britain fixed America's glasses and placed them back on while carrying him to the kitchen. Sitting at a blood stained table was a large group of double gangers one of which looked like Alfred.

They all looked up and smirked evily.

"You brought my first player here? Well, well, well were going to have some fun to night." A dark browned haired man with a leather jacket and red eyes was playing around with a pocket knife.

"No, Allan, he's off limits, same to you Lovino, Oliver, Chris, Dan, and the rest of you." Arthur said with a deadly tone and laid him on a empty chair and pull out a white cloth out of nowhere and started cleaning up Americas blood.

"I smell blood~" A creepily cheery voice came from the other room.

"You do big brother? So do I, it would be good for cupcakes don't you think?" A shy but happy voice also came from the other room.

"Righto! Lets get ki- I mean baking!" I strangely high pitched voice came from the same room the other two were in.

A trio of flashy people came into the room. The tallest had impossibly blonde hair with a touch of pink to it, he wore a pink sweater and blue vest. He had a electric blue bowtie and baby blue eyes with pink swirls in them. The next was a child, one with orange shirt and purple jumper as well as a cute little orange and purple hat, the boy had flaming ginger hair and the cutest freckles. But his eyes were a uncomfortable shade of forest green. The last one was about a teenager he had snow white hair with three black stripes on his right of his head. He wore a white hoodie and white jeans with a few black stripes. A black skull with red eyes was emblazed on his jacket. His eyes were a eerie shade of midnight blue.

"Oh bloody hell, you three be useful for once and go get me some bandages." Britian mumbled.

"Okey dokey lokey, Britney!" The trio went into the kitchen finding medical supplies and probably baking cupcakes. The room was actually pretty loud, not like normal meetings but still loud enough for a grandma to shout at them to shut up.

"Stupid git." Arthur mumbled.

A knife whizzed past Arthurs and Alfreds faces.

America gulped.

'He really is insane to se hanging out with these people.' America thought.

WWW

Britain flipped a page and continued to read his book in bed, America lay next to him in bed.

"Hey Iggy?"

"Only France calls my that you wanker. Now, yes, what is it?"

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"What kind of questions?"

"Question questions." 

"You're an idiot, you know that, right Alfred?"

"But I am your idiot." Alfred winked sexily.

"Get to the bloody question." Arthur blushed and closed his book to reach over and take off the taller nations glasses.

"Why is your hair black? And you eyes red? Why do you have wings? Why do you have a staff? Why do you have crazy friends over? Why the fuck did you cut a smile into your face?" Alfred's tone dropped, and he looked very serious.

Arthur's eye twitched, and he smiled wide.

"You want to know _why_? Let me _show you._" Arthur rolled over, so he was now on top of the trembling nation beneath him.

Arthur pinned America's hands over his head with one single strike.

"Artie…?" Alfred stammered.

Arthur clutched his free hand on Alfred's neck. His grip on his neck tighten and he pressed his forehead to the younger nations forehead.

"Arthur, what are you doing!?" His voice came out as a squeak.

"Showing you _why? Hehehe_." Britain's laugh appeared insane and cracked.

America was engulfed by darkness

_Flashback_

_A small, blonde chibi with a cute short black cape stood over a bloody, mangled women. The lady had long luscious locks of sunshine blonde hair, she had dulling green eyes, and badly beaten amour. _

"_Mum? What's happing, I don't understand!" The little blonde was.. Little England, same thick eyebrows, same neat blonde hair. _

"_Don't w-worry my little Iggy, everything is f-fine…Solaris?" The dying women asked for an unknown name._

A _young_ _but_ _tall_, _winged_ _unicorn_ _rushed_ _over_. _He_ _had_ _multicolored_ _mane_ _with_ _beautiful_ _shades_ _of_ _red_, _orange_, _and_ _yellow. Solaris had soft white fur and concerned lavender eyes. _

"_Yes my lady?" He bowed respectfully._

"_Now, now, no time for that lad, please, take young England and take him to FMB." The lady waved her hands._

"_B-but your majesty, what about yourself?" The male alicorn asked timidly._

"_Do not worry one thing about little old me, I will be fine, take my son, quickly." _

_Solaris nodded sadly and used his magic to lift the small boy into the air._

"_What? Sol! Mummy, whats happing!?" The little boy squiggled in the air._

"_Goodbye sweet, Arthur, let you life be a good one. And farewell to you Solaris, you have served me well, now go raise a kingdom of your own! Go!" The alicorn raced off into the woods, leaving a trail of bloody hoof marks behind._

_Another Flashback_

"_Go away Oliver." A irritated little British boy mumbled._

"_Oi! Why do you got to be so mean!?" A chibi boy with white blonde hair and blue, pink eyes huffed._

"_Because you making all the fairies run away, bloody wanker…" Arthur growled._

_Oliver's eyes narrowed as he pulled a blade out behind his back._

" _I don't like bad words!" __The chibi came at the young Brit, attacking him, blood splattered everywhere, clouding the vision._

After time, America saw a gory and sad memory again, again, again, and again. Each time getting more sad, getting more deep.

Finally the torture was over and Britain let go of Americas throat and opened his eyes. Arthur slowly relaxed his grip on Alfred's hands and let them go.

Alfred was in tears.

"I-I-I had no idea… I am so sorry…" Alfred whispered

"Me too." Arthur flopped on the other side of Alfred.

The dirty blonde cuddled into the shorter nation, laying his head on sunshine blonde's chest.

"Why? Why does a nations life has too be this way?" America sobbed into the Brits chest, soaking his night shirt.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? Aren't you suppose to be the self-proclaimed hero?" Britain chuckled, stroking the younger countries hair.

"I… I don't know anymore." Alfred sighed.

"I don't think any of us know anything anymore, especially when it comes to being good or not, there is a bit of Oliver inside all of us, Alfred. Something I hope for you to learn."

"Oh.. Trust me…. I already know."

**Please go ahead and fav, follow, and like! Sorry if the story seems rushed… :( been busy… Don't worry this isn't the end of the series! This is JUST the beginning.**

**Forever Awesome,**

**Kick Ass Happy,**

**Hannah L. Smith**

**Quote: Let's see physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, are you writing this down? * That's what me and the Doctor think of Physics lol ***

**Hasta La Pasta!**

* Copying A Certain Some one ;) *


	9. Falling Into Maddness With You

Angel Of Darkness

Book 2: Fifty Shades Of Pitch Black

Chapter One: The Burden Of Guilt/ Lord Of Death

**Hey, guess what? I AM 12, BITCHES! YEAH! FYI I know it didn't put this in the story, but here's something, Arthur did a little more killing than it seems. Pardon me, a lot more of killing. Anywho, a lot of little pairings here and their. I may do some clips of songs or quotes but not all the time. Also, a small exert from " the worlds Mother" If you can guess what that meant. **

**Summary For Book Two: When in the darkness their is no light, nothing but hate and agony, regret, sadness. It will keep going until it slowly sallows you whole. Then you will be welcomed into a new, blinding light. A light, of darkess.**

"_**Your way too young to be broken, your too young to fall apart. Why won't you let me see this side of you? Trust me, you will make it though." – I am Not One**_

"_So, tell me what has been occurred my child?" A huge, sun kissed woman, with long, lovely chocolate brown, flowing hair sat in a throne made of dirt, grass, and various toadstools._

"_Mum, things are not going well, I am extremely concerned about humans and my sweet son. Those damn wankers… All their fault." A irritated, beautiful blonde, woman with massively thick eyebrows grumbled._

"_Britannia, calm ye self down. Apparently, problems have been getting better." Britannia flashed a look of stress._

"_How so Mum? I see nothing but lies!" The brit fumed. _

_The goddess sighed._

"_Ye of little faith… Britney, just go check the gates, I feel as if more will be joining us." The Brit sighed angrily and stormed out of the room._

_An another voice appeared. _

"_Heehee. She is a grumpy one, yes… Yin?" An oddly cheerful, but chilling voice came from behind the lady._

_Yin boiled with rage, she didn't even have to turn around._

" _Htrae, what do 'you' want? Why have thy come to torment me? 'FYI' Get your filthy fucking children off my planet, their affecting one of my grandsons." A pale skinned, bleach blonde, with startling curls, and eyes as black as coal appeared in front of the woman. He wielded an axe, purely made of darkness. The goddess did not flinch, just simply stared into the soulless eyes of the man in front of her. Her pure white eyes, challenged the dark pools of black, that represented his eyes. _

"_Listen, __**Yang**__, ye may be able to shower the sphere with cruelty and madness, but I shall refuse to let thy ruin my families lives!" Yin declared slamming her more elegant, axe of pure light onto the personification of the 2p World. The man easily deflected the blow with his axe, and leaned close into her face._

"_We are not all pure as you, my friend. And 'ye" is not even pure, I can feel your wrath, Earth." Earth snarled._

_She sent a bolt of lighting over to the god, only to miss and shatter a black and white orb placed carefully on a table._

_Htrae disappeared into dust and left the woman to collected her thought. As she peered down at the orb that shattered she saw that the white part had completely obliterated, revealing the black goo inside, that splattered the floor. But the black side of the orb was completely intact, not a single scratch. _

_Earth felt water rise in her eyes._

'_Is he right? Am I not as good as I think? Can the world be saved?'_

_She let that thought lay in her head, she was waiting for an answer, __you__ to answer._

Canada and France

A, ginger blonde, with startling violet blue eyes, gazed across the snowy landscape. A flatten curl hovered over his face, as he bore a solemn expression. He had circular glasses on and brown goggles as well as a Canadian Uniform.

"Mattheiu? Where are you- Matthew turned around to face the blonde Frenchman.

"Here." He replied shortly.

"What's on your mind, Mattie?" Francis asked.

"Well, where the maple is my brother, why is Britain's economy fine but he's insane, and why the hell do I see double gangers around? Why are creepy made up fairy tales such as Slenderman and Jeff the killer coming to life? Why are they terrorizing my people? So many damn questions.." France sighed.

"You see, we may be nations, but we can break as easily as humans. The weight of black magic and being a nation was too much for soft hearted Arthur to bear. That and for some reason he always attracted the _creepy fairytales _and _double gangers_. Oh poor, Angleterre, if you want some one to blame for his… Sickness, its probably moi." Francis slumped a little, feeling extremely guilty.

"Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Papa." Matthew sighed and laid a hand on the taller mans shoulder. * Its not your fault, Papa *

"Merci, for trying to comfort me Mattheiu, but it's not going to work."

"Your failing at trying to be modest." Canada shook his head as the Frenchman tried to look offended.

"I am always modest, silly boy! Ah, the burden of guilt is so' heavy, I must carry it on my own."

"And the burden of eating snails."

WWW

Iggy and 'Merica

Arthur stared blankly, into his room, with a certain, dirty, blonde, American next to him.

Arthur turned his neck to see his former colony, right beside him, literally. Alfred's cowlick was slumped over but slighting bouncing along with his breath.

The raven-haired nation couldn't help but scoff and flick the strand of hair.

Mistake.

Alfred didn't wake up, but he lashed out a hand and grabbed Arthurs wrist, he sat up, still asleep, and he slammed Arthur onto the wall, repentantly. Of course, Arthur didn't stop him, too afraid to hurt the teenager.

Finally, America stopped and dropped Arthur and the American collapsed on the bed.

Crimson, was splattered everywhere, dripping off the walls, lapping at the carpet, soaking though the bed sheets.

The Brit just was thrown onto the floor, facing at the wall. He got up and rolls his eyes back into focus, for some demonic reason, his eyes were pure black and silted red pupils.

His wings weren't soft and leathery, no, they were purely made out of knifes. Arthurs once sheath able claws were now, giant, thick spikes, in a J type shape. Instead of his usual suit and hat, he was wearing a shimming cloak, with a hood. The hood had a ninja type mask covering his mouth, so your could only see his eyes.

He was no longer Arthur Kirkland, Britain, he was a true lord of death. After, America finally abused him for the last time.

WWW

America's P.O.V

I stretched, luxuriously, but stopped when something wet touched my foot. To be exact, I feel a warm sticky substance all over me. I opened my eyes, only to find darkness. Now why the hell doesn't Iggy have windows?

I swung my feet over the bedside and stood up, to find myself, once again, standing in something sticky and it continued to the light switch.

I flicked the light switch and stifled a scream.

All over the room, was blood.

Pure red, soaked every corner, all their was, was dark crimson.

I quickly rushed out the door and called out down to the stranger's down stairs.

"**Hey, dudes! Is Britain with you?!" **I called to the people below.

No answer, I ran downstairs, tripping over a few in the process, and skidded into the kitchen, only to find my double ganger and a couple others playing cards.

"Hello? Did you guys hear me?" They looked up with bored, dark, eyes.

"O-hon-o-hon. Your friend is somewhere bring fears come to life." That laugh, was haunting.

"I think he went to Europe, eh?" A thick Canadian accent came from the other side of the room.

"_Si~ _Maybe he is. But why didn't the bastarda, bring his weapons?" A, cold, Italian voice came from the table.

"Simple love's, he no longer needs them~" A cheery voice came from under the table..?

The two teenagers, who harassed me yesterday, were sitting on the counter and eating brightly colored cupcakes. They were glaring at me, red piercing blue.

"W-why does he no longer n-need.. Those _things_?" The male snarled and sent a cupcake flying my way, lucky I ducked.

My double ganger sighed and tossed out a card,

"It easy, to know, if you aren't so stupid you could of seen. The most slightest move of hate could set him off, and whatever you guys _did_, last night, it triggered him. Now, he is out destroying life's, breaking sanity." A few members of the group sniggered, as his small joke.

"F.Y. I You sleep with my boyfriend again, you won't ever need to protect your precious, Kentucky." He looked up and into my eyes, boring in to my soul.

"He's mine so piss off." I growled at him.

"Yours? Don't joke with me." While we were having a staring contest, some one, actually politely tapped on my shoulder.

"What!?" I snapped around to see a boy, with purple overalls, an orange and yellow sweater, and a cute white and purple hat offered a cupcake.

He had strange glowing green eyes and fiery ginger hair.

"Cupcake, mister? Looks like you need it." I took the cupcake and cautiously took a bite out of it.

Did the world just get brighter? Whoa why are their flying pop tarts? Why is everything soooo pink?

I stumbled around and finally fell over.

I felt the whole room burst with laughter.

"What a freak!" The female kicked me in the cheek.

I blinked and smiled viscously.

"I am… Not a freak- I stood up.

"No, I am just- out of nowhere I pulled out a variety of knifes and my eyes flashed a dangerous pink. I leaned close into her. "I AM JUST DRAWN THIS WAY!" The girl screeched and fell back onto the floor. The men, clapped and I bowed.

Why didn't I realize how nice it was to be insane?

I think I'll stay this way, at least, for a while.

**Well, that was chapter one, of book two! I forgot to mention, book one is actually called, Dark Rising, but the whole series is called Angel Of Darkness. I got everything planned out, don't worry my friends. Anywho gotta jet!**

**Hasta La Pasta! *Quote from an awesome friend***

**Hannah. L Smith**


	10. On the Surface

_Angel Of Darkness_

_Book Two: Fifty shades of pitch black_

_Chapter Two: On The Surface_

_Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own it._

_Warning: Massive amount of gore, almost an M, swearing, depressing stuff, not for the light-hearted O_O (Why is a twelve year old writing this again?)_

**I think I am going to have a plot twist really soon….**

**Oops, sorry for spoiler.**

**I am getting really lazy, I do apologize for the lateness. :|**

**O0o0o0o0o0**

America's P.O.V, Diary Format

_November, X, XXXX_

_On the surface, nobody knows what I can and can't do. I am smarter than the eye can see. I have been keeping this journal to keep tack of Britain, also known as Arthur. I have also been keeping an eye on the people around here, very interesting, and intense._

_His friend(s?)- He seems to have a unhealthy amount of scary looking friends, for some fucked up reason they come from his mirror or the forest in his backyard. He also still talks to his imaginary friends._

_But according to me, their a bit more demonic. My ass of a double ganger, Allan, ever since I almost went insane due to Oliver's cupcakes, he has continued to sleep with Arthur. __**A/N Not in that way you pervert XD**_

_Strangely, the night I slept with him, he went to sleep almost immediately, but with Allan____apparently, he seems to get no sleep at all. _

_Habits? - Does not eat, what-so-ever. All the two weeks I have been here, haven't seem him eat once. He isn't quite as… Mad… As I first saw him… I have learned that that other him, is just a shell. Checkerboards and killing people isn't just insanity, no, it's a stereotype. The true form is just… Dark… Sad…_

_He goes out a lot, and he brings back weird stuff. A piece of a white bow, a ripped up red bow, a lock of slightly long strand of curly auburn hair, a new axe, which the Axe Twins ( Hidari and Migi ) are jealous of. I don't understand this but every time he brings his weapons, they came back taller and full._

_No, I refuse to admit he goes out to kill people, no. Killing Italy was just a mistake… I hope. He also has an album from what I can rarely ever see,, and for some reason he carries around a black marker. He X's a picture sometimes… I don't understand why._

_Luckily his true colors are coming back; I guess magic doesn't last forever. But something is not quite right, his eyes are so dull._

_Possible Chance of reuniting him with the world? - Not yet, I got to cure his depression, madness, ect. We have a long way to go, but as long as he follows though, it will go fine._

_Chance of Nations sending him away?- I have received texts from various nations, several of the main countries are missing. A icon is craved on the meeting table, it's a X entwining with a circle. I can't accept he is doing this, I bet its just some mishaps._

_Over All: Still trying to figure out what's going on with him._

The dirty blonde closed his book. He looked around in his clean, white, bedroom. The nation placed the leather bound book on his bedside. Alfred placed a slightly tan hand on his angelic, rounded chin.

'How can I fix this?' Thoughts staidly flowed though his mind. 'I guess this is no longer for me, its for him.'

WWW

World Meeting (Warning the power of OCC-ness will scare you)

Silence, rare, but lonely was heavy in the meeting room.

Any nation would be thanking god for this in another situation, but they couldn't risk getting the German in front of them angry. His ice blue eyes, are cold and vacant, his light blonde hair is slightly messy.

He broke the barrier between the silence.

"More are missing…. This mark, is made by '_Sclanke_ _Menschen', _the creature of no face.." The German traced the circle, the other nations slightly paled, guessing who this was.

An angry, Spaniard, slammed a fist on the table. "We need to take care of that _bastardo asesino! _He killed my _poco de tomate! _I say we bring him to his own despair!" Nods, grunts, and cheers were heard from all expect a few. The dark browned haired Japanese man stayed silent, France looked away, the ginger-blonde Canadian stared furiously at the people around him, and the group of red heads was arguing with the people next to him.

"Everyone! Shut up! Listen to my awesome voice!" Prussia successfully grabbed the countries attention. "Let us all take a vote, since Ludwig is so wrapped up in his lack of hair gel." Germany narrowed his eyes as the mention of his human name.

"Thank you, bruder. I'll take it from here. In all favor of dismissing the argument, raise your hand." A healthy amount of hands rose in the air. "All in favor of bringing _Grobritannien _down, raise you hand now." A huge amount of hands shot up.

Chaos was insured. The Kirkland brother were attacking some of the nations, France and Canada were battling some Midwestern countries, Japan was trying to calm everyone down.

Just then, a door slammed, everyone paused and looked up.

A little girl in a maid's dress stood frighten, she was trembling so hard, her tray in her paled, skinny hands were shaking.

"I h-have your food, sirs." She worded shakily. The young female held out a tray of various international foods.

"Thank you dear, aru, I'll take it from here." A slightly feminine man, with a long ponytail gracefully lifted the tray out of the child's hands, and returned her a small stuffed panda.

The Chinese male, left the door way and headed for the meeting table as the happy girl raced out, trailing German words out the door.

China, then, immediately, replaced his smile, with a scowl.

He slammed the tray of goodies on the table.

"You see what you guys are doing!? You are even scaring the humans, aru! I think, Germany, you are no longer fit to be the head of the meetings. Your mind is clouded by grief." Germany's eyes flashed anger and he opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off "Germany, I think he is right.." A quiet voice came behind the furious German.

"Japan, Kiku, not you too.." Japan still remained emotionless.

"As for the rest of you, all of you children, the meeting is dismissed, aru." Yao shooed the grumbling younger nations out only to stop by a grim Russian.

"Ivan, I am sorry about you loss aru, but next time, try to _not_ smash someone's head open, understood?" Ivan bored into Yao's eyes with stone cold, misty purple gems.

"Da." He replied shortly and moved from his seat, dragging an annoyed China behind him.

WWW

The home was blanketed with a cotton blanket of snow, covering the patch of land in a deifying silence.

One figure lay in the mix of white, with grayish-blonde hair, and burned-out green emeralds. Long, jagged, sickly-white wings were laid out, bathing in the non-existent sun.

The nation stared into the storm gray sky and watched the small clear, crystals fall from the heavens above.

He sat up, abruptly, and poked his numb fingers around his pocket until he pricked something sharp. Grabbing the blade carefully, and tugged it out and wrapped in his palm,

Arthur, folded his wings and held the weapon by the handle and pressed into his face, tracing over the scar he had after his so called boy friend sliced a permanent smile into his cheeks.

The cool steel of the blade, was practically begging to slice though, the nation had no choice. The weapon ripped though, cleanly jutting though the meat of the cheek and pricking his tongue. Soon enough, a wave of crimson poured out of the side of his face, Arthur let out a whimper and sliced his way to the corner of his mouth, connecting the invisible line he had traced before.

Then, he glided the tool onto the other side, once again a splatter of red, mirrored the white, and pale complexion on the male.

White and red were mixed on the ground, along with the salt of tears.

On the surface, you can look refined and sane, but on the inside, you always have that inter-demon, lurking, waiting for a chance to strikes it's prey, and when it does.

….

….

Let us just hope, your surface will not shatter

WWW

**A/N**

**See, I got a new writing style! But err, there is a down side to this style, although it is described in more intense details and has more of plot and cleverness added into it, its going to be much shorter chapters and a lot more points and details, with a touch of intelligence.**

**Whoa, I feel old… Anywho, I am going to make short Author's notes and spend more time, on making this make sense and being realistic.**

**Guys, it's a official, I now am updating three stories ( and a blog ) a week, I have about ten or nine FFN friends, started a Facebook, and keeping up with my bestie on YouTube. Also, going to New York, At Hetalia Day 2013 in New York City! I will be cosplaying as North Italy and will have the accompany of my Mum. Anybody going to New York of the 26, of this month, for Hetalia Day who wants to meet up, please PM, leave a review, or contact me at Hannah Smith on facebook. ( Note: If you awesome guys want to add me on Facebook, please leave me a message saying who you are, I don't want to have a heart attack.. :| )**


	11. The End Of The Road

_**Angel Of Darkness**_

_**50 Shades of Pitch Black**_

_**Chapter 3: At The End of The Road**_

_**WARNING: Use of fowl language, gore, blood, drug use and… "**__**Hellish**__**" situations. Possible Character Death. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or anything expect the story itself.**_

**All my fellow hetalians, prepare for this chapter, take a minute to watch something happy, get something sweet to eat, and try to be happy, for this is one of the saddest chapters yet.**

_**Real Suffering Is Not Known….**_

WWW

"Britain..? England..? Arthur…?" Alfred called out into the house. "Hello?" He his fingers though his dirty blonde hair as he walked though the house, trying to find his friend.

"Shit!" Alfred reared his foot up as he felt something sharp prick it. Alfred gritted his teeth and looked at what poked him.

His mouth went dry, their on the floor was a needle, dotted with blood. It had a half used substance in the tube.

Then a flash of lighting came from outside and it started to snow. 'Just _MOTHER FUCKING PERFECT!_' Alfred swore viscously and ran outside into the snow.

"_**Arthur! Where are you!?"**_ Alfred yelled into the pounding rain, only to hear a moan from a little ways off.

Alfred, being the heroic one, trudged though the snow with light, airy clothes and lack of shoes or socks. He saw a trail of crimson and reluctantly followed it. But something was wrong, the deeper he went into the land, he started see pool of black liquid, similar to blood but not quite.

America, felt a sense of impending doom and depression coming on as he started seeing markings appearing in the snow. His whole body was freezing, he was showing symptoms of hymenoptera. He watched his warm breath mix with the cold air.

His skin had a light blue hue to it as he forced himself to limp into a field.

Alfred looked up as he saw a figure dragging himself around the hills, laughing and loud murmurs were heard.

The American nation grinned happily and raced towards him only to stop. The figure had his face covered with a hood but he had a bloody knife in his hand and red liquids steadily dripped off his face.

"A-a-Arthur…?" Alfred tapped his shoulder. Arthur chuckled and turned around, slowly.

A horrible, impossibly wide, bloody, smile was cut onto his face, but the thing was you could see nothing else, his hood covered the rest of his face.

The sane, dirty, blonde jumped back.

"What's wrong?" Arthurs voice sounded cracked and slow, as if we slowly trying to piece his words together.

Alfred was speechless.

"Cat… Got your… tongue..?"

Alfred mumbled an muted apology and grabbed the smaller nations wrist and twisted it, he though the Brit over his back. With a swift kick of Alfred's foot the knife went flying, hitting the ground with a soft thud.

Arthur yelled angrily, he talked nonsense and raked his claws down the stronger nations back. Alfred huffed and slammed Arthur against a near by tree, knocking the demon nation unconscious.

America felt tears rolls down his face, only for them to freeze. His feet were a frozen purple but he kept walking for his sake and his friends. The younger man choked and sobbed as he felt crushing defeat, even though he have saved England from death, he haven't saved the British man from himself.

WWW

Finally after many yards he collapsed from exhaustion, panting Alfred tried to get up, only to fall back down. His breaths were shaky and un-even, his vision was black around the edges.

Alfred felt Arthur shifted next to him.

He revealed back his hood, to Alfred un-dying happiness, he saw emerald green eyes, golden blonde hair, and un-mistakable bushy eyebrows. England turned to his side and looked his Americas cloudy yet blue eyes.

"Real pain is not known."

"What does that mean?"

"You have felt nothing yet, little boy."

"Yeah, right, limey magician."

"Very funny, stupid git, You joke to the end.." Arthur gently took the younger nations hand.

"Hey, at least I kept my promise." Alfred joked, curled his fingers into Arthur's palm.

"You did, at least that counts for… Something.." Arthur said, his shiny orbs were glowing but half-lidded, he was dying of blood loss.

"So, what… D-does it feel like…. To b-be you…?"

"Terrible, but right now, I think… if I had another chance… I'd… do… better…." Arthur breaths came shallow.

"Don't g-go yet o-old m-m-man…" Alfred also rolled on his side, so the two were touching foreheads.

"This is ironic… I always…. Thought… I would… Die alone… Or with that… Frog… Too bad… I hope he knows… That… His food isn't that… Bad." Alfred smiled.

"H-h-hope Mattie will know that h-he may b-be better a-at hockey, b-b-but I can b-beat him at a v-video game c-contest." Alfred's lips were slowing turning white.

"Hope my brothers.. Know that their… Dawn pricks…" Arthur rested his head on Alfred's chest.

"I w-wonder, how is a-all of the "c-cannon" c-c-couples are doing." Arthur slightly frowned, if that was even possible.

"Let's just say… Most of them… Are… Dea- Arthur stopped talking.

"Artie…? N-no… _No!_" Alfred tried to shake the Brit awake, but it was too late.

Alfred looked to the gray, cloud covered sky. He laid his head on the pillow of snow and leaned forward to touch his free head on the dead nation's cheek.

Alfred closed his eyes… And went to sleep.

_To be Continued _


End file.
